The Dark Lords Mate
by TastesOfChicken
Summary: Selected at birth to be the mate of the most powerful wizard in the magical world, Draco holds the future of three nobel bloodlines in his hands. Will they succeed or will they fall? WARNING: Creature/SLASH/MALE-MALE relationship Mpreg VOLDEMORT WILL BE GORGEOUS! Not a snake face in sight!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS A SLASH FIC! THIS MEANS IT'S A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TWO MALES! IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, DO NOT READ THIS FIC! It is also a creature fic and will contain Mpreg. Again, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. If you do not like any of the elements of this story, TURN BACK NOW AND READ SOMETHING ELSE. Also, if you're just searching for PWP, then this isn't going to be the story for you. It's an actual story that you read. You want PWP, GO TO SOMEONE ELSE'S STORY. If you're okay with all of this, then welcome and thank you for reading! I don't own any of the characters. Ms. Rowling does. I don't make any money or any sort of compensation from this.  
**

* * *

The screams and moans of exhaustion could be heard coming from the Master's suite late into the night as the rain pounded the windows from a late spring storm.

The Lord of the Manor paced anxiously outside the door behind which his Lady labored to bring forth his son and heir, his Master at his side, relaxing in a plush arm chair.

"Lucius, pacing will bring you nothing but worn rugs and exhaustion. Sit down. The little one will come when he is ready."

Lord Voldemort was an imposing figure, even relaxed as he was in the chair he sat as a king his throne. Powerfully built with broad shoulders, muscular physique, chiseled features and hair as black as the wing of a raven; most described him as devastatingly handsome. Others who didn't were simply struck dumb in his presence.

Giving a wan smile, Lucius sat.

"You are correct My Lord, but I worry for my wife. She has had a very difficult pregnancy, as you know. I doubt she would survive another."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"If I lost either one of them, I don't know what I would do."

His Master gave him a level look.

"You will survive and carry on your line Lucius. You must. The pure blood line of House Malfoy must not be allowed to perish. And from what you have told me, this child may be a rare carrier. If that be the case, you will need a dominate male to carry your line. Unless you plan for this child to provide for your next heir in addition to his mates'."

Lucius nodded.

"If Narcissa survives this birth, that is the best option My Lord. It would shame the nobel house of Black for me to turn her away and take another to wife. We must maintain the integrity of all the nobel houses that are left to us."

"You are correct, of course, Lucius. I myself need to look to my line very soon but you know very well that I have no desire for a wife."

A final piercing scream followed by the healthy wail of a newborn sounded through the hall causing Lucius to slump in relief; well, as much as Lucius ever slumped, that is.

The mediwitch attending his wife emerged from the suite carrying a plush blue bundle to him.

"My Lord Malfoy, meet your precious son."

He gave an anxious look to the mediwitch.

"My wife?"

The mediwitch smiled.

"She is well and resting now My Lord. I shall return and attend to her."

Lucius took the bundle from the mediwitch carefully, sitting back in the chair and placing the babe in his lap to get a better look. He unwound the wrappings and stared at the most beautiful babe he had ever seen.

Porcelain skin tinged at both tiny cheeks with a kiss of healthy pink, perfect little cupids bow lips and when he blinked his little eyes open at his father for the first time, liquid silver stared up at him in fascination.

Moving the blanket from the babes head Lucius was delighted to find the white blond hair inherent to his nobel line.

He looked to his Master who was also studying the babe intently.

"Does he have the mark Lucius?"

Unwrapping the babe fully to expose his tiny arms, Lucius gently grasped his right fist and lifted it to see the inside of his wrist. There, in perfect form was a crescent moon, the mark of a Veela carrier.

Lucius looked at his Master to see a gleam of anticipation in his red eyes.

"He is a carrier My Lord."

His Lord nodded while staring at the serene babe lying on his fathers lap.

"Aye Lucius, and a more beautiful carrier I've never beheld."

Lord Voldemort directed a determined gaze at Lord Malfoy.

"Draw up a contract Lucius. He shall be mine. We will join our nobel bloodlines with our second born son being the Malfoy heir. My first son, of course, will be my heir and carry the nobel name of Slytherin."

Lucius' eyes were wide.

"Yes My Lord. You honor my house with your offer."

Lord Voldemort pinned Lucius with a steely gaze.

"Tis more than an offer Lucius. I want an ironclad contract, and I want him pure when he joins with me in the sacred bond. We will meet later this week to go over details as to how I expect my mate to be reared. He will, of course, attend Hogwarts with certain safety and comfort measures in place."

Lord Voldemort reached for the babe and Lucius carefully placed him into his Lords large hands. Voldemort drew the babe close to his chest, the babe cooing softly. He looked into those liquid silver eyes and nuzzled the downy hair atop the babes head with his lips.

"Yes my little one, you shall grow up and grow more beautiful for me and we shall be bound. You will give me strong sons and daughters my beautiful little mate."

The little one coo'ed and waved his tiny arms, blinking up at Voldemort who, to Lucius' shock, had a gentle smile blooming on his lips.

* * *

Draco was bored as he sat at the Slytherin table in the great hall, his two massive 'friends' to either side of him.

Today was supposed to have been exciting too, with the anticipated arrival of the two other schools that were to compete in the Tri Wizard Tournament.

Draco, however, couldn't seem to summon any enthusiasm for the festivities. Why should he? It wasn't as though his father would let him get anywhere near this competition. It was too dangerous he had said when Draco had expressed his wish to enter his name into the cup.

Draco sighed in disappointment. Everything was either too dangerous or beneath his station. He had so many rules to abide by, he felt as though he was a prisoner in a gilt cage and not a son.

He let his gaze roam the great hall and immediately wished he hadn't for there at the Gryffindor table was none other than the wonder boy himself, Harry Potter, and he was staring at him with a somewhat heated gaze.

Giving him the standard sneer, he dropped his gaze back to the table just as the doors to the great hall burst open to admit two distinct groups of students.

The first were mostly female and dressed in varying shades of blue. Draco nodded to himself; Beauxbatons students then.

The next group was dressed smartly in red over robes trimmed in fur. The standard of Durmstrang Institute, Draco knew.

He had begged his father to allow him to attend the school, but to no avail. His father, for some reason, was adamant that he attend Hogwarts. He would give no reasoning other than it was imperative that he go to Hogwarts, and Draco had been inconsolable for months after his fathers staunch refusal.

It was still a very tender subject to Draco, especially since his father, upon tiring of Draco's pouting, informed him that he was too delicate to attend such a school, and that he would be punished if he continued to display his displeasure.

Draco sometimes hated having been born a Veela carrier but the fact that he is was undeniable; the proof being the perfect crescent moon on the inside of his right wrist, and the beautiful, almost feminine features of his petite physique. His father, and thus everyone in his life, treated him as though he were made of glass.

He was taught from birth the etiquette of a carrier instead of that of an heir of a nobel house, even though he was an only son. Draco had always wondered why that was seeing as how he had not been bound to anyone in a marriage contract as his many pureblood friends had.

With a sigh, he focused back on the proceedings as the many visiting students were introduced by Professor Dumbledore.

After the introductions, the students disbursed throughout the great hall, choosing to seat themselves at the various house tables. Thus it was that three rather imposing Drumstrang students seated themselves directly across from Draco, shoving some unfortunate younger students down the benches to make room.

Draco tried valiantly to avoid eye contact, but one Durmstrang student in particular had other intentions and a hand found it's way into his field of vision, accompanied by a heavily accented voice.

"Hello there. I am Viktor Krum, and you are…?"

Draco's head snapped up, silver eyes wide as he slipped his small delicate hand into this strangers much larger one.

"Draco Malfoy. How do you do?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco spotted his Godfather with a particularly dark look on his face as he watched closely. Draco knew that this would make it back to his overprotective father with all haste and so sought to cut the contact short by removing his hand from this strangers as soon as was politely possible.

Mr. Krum had other ideas though and clung to his hand turning it over gently and kissing the back before smiling into Draco's eyes and releasing it.

Draco dropped his gaze and felt a blush suffuse his cheeks just before his Godfather intervened.

"Draco, a word if you please?"

Draco cast a worried look at his Godfather.

"But I haven't finished eating Godfather."

Narrowing his eyes in impatience, Professor Snape growled out.

"I would have a word with you now Draco. Do not make me repeat myself again."

Draco nodded and dropped his head.

"As you wish Godfather."

He rose from his seat, his two faithful guards following, and trailed after Professor Snape as he made his way to his dungeon office. Upon entering, he took his customary seat on the sofa, his two companions stationed standing behind him. Professor Snape took the chair adjacent to Draco.

Not being one to waste time or words, he began.

"Draco, you mustn't encourage any attentions of a sexual or romantic nature."

Draco felt himself blush to his roots.

"Godfather! I merely responded to an introduction, as was polite. What else was I to do?"

Professor Snape eyed him knowingly.

"So, upon introduction, you let everyone kiss your hand Draco?"

Draco looked away.

"Certainly not, but he would not release my hand."

He looked at his Godfather with a pout.

"Tell me Godfather, would you rather I cause a scene by snatching my hand away?"

"Tell me Draco, if that had been say, Harry Potter that had done that, what would you have done?"

Draco crossed his arms and looked away with a scowl.

Professor Snape nodded.

"Just as I thought."

Draco whipped his head back to stare at his Godfather with widened eyes.

"Draco, you will not encourage such attentions in any way. Your father will be here tomorrow to speak to you about the situation, but until then, you are to have no contact with either Viktor Krum or Harry Potter. I have witnessed the way they both look at you and neither of them are fit for their intentions."

"But Godfather! I have not encouraged anyone!"

Professor Snape began to feel terribly when he noticed the sheen of tears in those big silver eyes and a slight tremble to his bottom lip. 'Oh hell' he thought. 'I am not cut out for this.' Making his way to the fireplace, he threw in some flue powder and placed the call to Lucius, whose head promptly appeared in the flames.

"Yes Severus? What can I do for you?"

"It's your son Lucius. You need to come and speak with him. He has caught the attentions of not only Harry bloody Potter but also Viktor Krum who arrived from Durmstrang earlier this evening. He wasted no time in zeroing in on your son, kissing his hand upon introduction. It is not a situation that I know how to deal with. I will leave this to your capable hands Lucius."

"This is grave indeed. Where were his companions Severus?"

"They were right next to him Lucius, as always."

Lucius' countenance darkened perceptibly.

"I will have to speak to them. They know better than to let anyone take liberties with my son. I will be there momentarily Severus."

"Very well Lucius."

Severus stepped back to allow Lucius to come through. Lucius took a seat beside Severus in another arm chair and surveyed his son and his companions.

"Crabbe, Goyle. What have I told you regarding any physical contact of an inappropriate nature where my son is concerned?"

They both hung their heads and answered simultaneously.

"Not to allow it My Lord."

"That is correct. So tell me why I am hearing a report of a male Durmstrang student doing just that?"

They both looked decidedly uncomfortable and Goyle answered.

"My Lord, we didn't think he would take liberties with a simple handshake."

Crabbe was nodding his substantial head vigorously in agreement.

"He was very quick, My Lord, and then Professor Snape was there to intervene."

Lucius sat back in his seat and eyed them both with disdain.

"You must be vigilant. I do not compensate you with gold each month because I enjoy doing so. I compensate you for protecting my son and his virtue."

They both looked duly chastised but Draco looked mortified.

"Father, I am capable of looking after myself, just as any other student here at Hogwarts. I don't see why I need these two following my every footstep."

He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled darkly at his father.

Lucius studied his son for some moments, taking note of his stormy expression and pouting lips. He recognized the beginnings of a tantrum and decided to nip it in the bud.

"Draconis, you will comply with my wishes concerning your welfare and rearing. You are still quite young and cannot understand my reasoning for the measures I have enacted for your health and safety."

Draco was beyond caution where addressing his father was concerned at the moment and his rebelliousness took wing.

"I am sick of all of your rules father! Why can I not be treated as my peers, with all of the freedoms they enjoy? I had to attend this school instead of my choice of school, and yet you still insist upon all of these restrictions! It's simply not fair! You say that I cannot understand your reasoning and yet you have never tried to explain anything to me. You simply order me to comply, which I always have."

Draco cast a haughty gaze at his father.

"What if I refuse to comply any longer father?"

Draco realized his mistake when his father pinned him with a steely gaze that could cut diamonds. He quailed and trembled a bit before dropping his gaze to his hands that were clutched together in his lap.

"Draconis, you will go to your room right this minute and I will be along to attend you momentarily."

Draco's head snapped up with widened tear filled eyes before dropping back down and nodding.

"Yes father."

He moved to the door, his ever faithful companions on his heels, and made his way to his private rooms that his father had insisted he have since becoming a student here at Hogwarts.

Leaving him safely inside his rooms, Crabbe and Goyle disappeared down the hall toward the Slytherin dorm.

He was trembling a bit due to the fact that he had no idea what he had gotten himself into with defying his father. He had never dared to talk back to his father before in his life and he had no idea what had possessed him to do so this time.

He moved to take a seat on the sofa in his sitting room, awaiting his father and whatever was in store due to his insolence.

He didn't have long to wait and before he knew it, Lucius was pacing in front of him looking livid. He felt terrible inside and regretted having upset his father so. With tears in his eyes, he launched himself into his fathers chest, clutching to him tightly.

Lucius froze in shock.

"Please father, forgive me my insolence? I don't know what possessed me to speak such things, especially to you, but I am sorry Papa. Please don't be angry with me?"

Lucius wrapped his arms around his precious son and kissed the top of his head while running his fingers through his silky, shoulder length hair.

"Shhh, my son. All is well. Shhh."

Lucius set his son away from him to look into his eyes as he spoke.

"You must understand son, there are reasons for all of the rules and restrictions and they are for your ultimate benefit. I will share them with you when you are old enough and the time is right, but that will not be today Draconis. You will simply have to go on trusting me and follow the path that I have set for you."

He smoothed some hair back as he looked into his sons eyes, searching for understanding and sighed in relief as he saw the trust reflected there.

"Yes father, I will. I still do not understand, but I trust you."

Lucius moved them to sit upon the sofa and faced his son.

"Draconis, I will share with you a detail that may help you understand in part, at least, until the time has come for you to know everything."

Draco nodded and stared earnestly at his father. He was anxious for any details of his future that his father may share with him, as there had been few given to him over his short lifetime. Lucius took a breath and began.

"You have been betrothed since birth Draco, to a very important wizard. You have been raised according to his wishes that are set forth in the betrothal contract. Many things were left to my discretion as your father, but other details, such as your education and of course, purity are all part of the contract, as is standard for one of your station."

Draco's eyes were wide with shock. He was betrothed? To whom? He wanted to know.

"To whom am I betrothed father? Do I know him already? Is he much older than I?"

Lucius expression closed somewhat.

"I cannot share those details with you at this time Draco, and I don't know exactly when I will be able. I am not sure when he will be able to bond and claim you. We must wait on his judgement in this matter. It is imperative that you continue to comply with my wishes and the stipulations set forth in the contract. I cannot stress this enough. It would be catastrophic to go against him Draco, not only for you, but our whole house."

"Does my Godfather know who my betrothed is father?"

"He does not, and you mustn't share any of what I have told you with anyone, even Severus."

Draco sat in stunned silence. His father was one of the most powerful and influential Wizards in the world wide magical community. Who could it be that his father was so intimidated? His mind reeled with the possibilities.

Lucius eyed his stunned son knowingly. He could almost see the gears turning as his son pondered the possibilities.

"Draco, you mustn't speculate, as tempting as that may be. You must trust me and give this no more consideration until you are given leave to do so. Do you understand?"

Draco met his fathers eyes and nodded.

"Yes father, I understand."

"Until then Draco, you must do all that is in your power to remain chaste. You must stay away from all temptation. Do not let anyone take liberties and you must actively discourage the attentions of others. Do not go anywhere without your guards. There are those who would take with force what is to be kept for your betrothed. Let Crabbe and Goyle help you in this. I'm certain that once I finish speaking with them, they will be much more diligent in their duties."

"Thank you father. I shall do as you say."

Lucius smiled at his son and embraced him.

"Very well my son. Thank you."

He kissed his head and rose to go speak with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I shall speak with your companions now and then I must depart after speaking with Severus. Go to your Godfather with any problems that may arise from Mr. Potter or Mr. Krum, no matter how inconsequential you may think it is. He will see to it or pass it on to me. Be ever vigilant Draco. It is critical that you be so."

Draco smiled and nodded and watched his father depart.

** A/N: So, what do you all think? Should I continue? Slash is my guilty pleasure and I hadn't seen many Draco/Lord Voldemort fics out there, so I decided to write one. Voldemort will not be the scaly snake faced guy we all love to hate. He's going to regain his deliciousness fully, and he will be victorious. This is also a creature fic. Not everyone's favorite, but I wanted to have fun with it. Draco, if you haven't gathered is OOC and will be a submissive able to carry children. Again, I realize that Mpreg is not to everyone's liking, but it fits this story. So, if I should continue, please let me hear from you! If I get enough interest, I'll keep going. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy made his way through the darkened halls to the study where his Master waited, lowering his hood and entering after a brief knock.

He knelt before him.

"Rise Lucius and take a seat."

Lord Voldemort's voice was weak as was his current vessel. He had been reduced to nothing more than a wraith, merely existing in ghost like form since his confrontation of the Potter family. Now he was reduced to inhabiting this tiny form that he had conjured with the help of his faithful followers, chief among them, Lucius Malfoy.

"What news do you bring Lucius?"

"Barty Crouch Jr. is in place My Lord and all is progressing according to plan. The boy will be in the tournament. Once his name emerges from the cup, there will be no other alternatives but for him to compete. Not even Dumbledore will be able to dispute it. The portkey is ready as are all other elements of the ritual. You will be restored very soon My Lord."

"Very well Lucius. My wand? What of it?" Voldemort rasped out anxiously.

"I have retrieved it from the Ministry My Lord. No one even knows it is gone and all tracking spells have been removed."

Lucius pulled the wand from an inner pocket of his robes and handed it to his Master.

Lord Voldemort gasped and closed his eyes as he took hold of his precious wand for the first time in years. The surge of magic through his tiny body was almost palpable.

It had been so long that he'd wandered, disembodied.

The rage that overtook him when he thought about how Dumbledore had manipulated him was immeasurable. He knew now that the old goat had performed ritual magic on the Potter boy to cause his demise, he just didn't know exactly which ritual it was.

He would look for hidden runes on the boy before performing the restoration ritual just to be sure, but if it was as he suspected, then the ritual he had planned would restore him fully.

He was determined to have his revenge and ultimate victory over the so called "Light", and the first step was regaining his physical form and full magical core.

He looked to Lucius. "What of my remaining horcruxes Lucius?"

"I have retrieved the ring from the Gaunt dwelling, and the cup from Bellatrix's Gringotts vault. The locket was not in the cave My Lord. There was a fake in it's stead and I believe that the genuine locket was taken by Regulus Black based on a note placed inside the fake. I will have Narcissa look for it in the old Black family home at Grimmauld Place. She still retains access to the place since that blood traitor Sirius was imprisoned and cannot inherit the Lordship. As long as he remains so, Draco is next in line for the Lordship of House Black."

Lucius looked to his Master and awaited his response.

"Very well Lucius. You have the others kept safely at the Manor?"

"Yes My Lord. They are locked in the private family vault behind hidden passages and blood wards. Not even the finest code breakers would be able to break those wards, but then you know this."

A weak grunt and nod to the affirmative was his Lords response.

Lucius was feeling apprehensive now. He wasn't sure how his Master would like his next suggestion, but he needed to know before proceeding with any efforts.

"My Lord, concerning the diadem horcrux in the room of hidden things, how would you have me proceed with procuring it? The only possible plan I see succeeding as of now is to have Draco retrieve it."

To say that Lucius was ill prepared for the vehemence of his Masters response was a gross understatement.

He found himself facing the glowing end of that most lethal yew wand as he realized his folly.

Malice dripped from every whispery word of Lord Voldemort's response.

"You will not involve and thus endanger my future mate in any of these affairs Lucius! You will not enjoy the consequences should you do so, am I clear?"

Lucius hit his knees in front of his Master, head lowered and hands trembling at the mere thought of his Lord's displeasure.

"Please forgive my misjudgment My Lord. 'Twas not my intention to endanger Draco in any way and I defer to your wisdom in the matter. He is my beloved son and I would never knowingly place him in harms way."

Lord Voldemort's ire cooled as he observed his most faithful follower's remorseful entreaty. He knew that Lucius genuinely loved his son, thus was he placated sufficiently.

"Rise Lucius, and be seated. Be at ease. I will forgive your oversight in this instance, but do not take my concern for my future mate lightly. I will protect his life as I do my own. Dumbledore must never come to suspect his importance to me however. He would never allow him to reach his maturity if he knew."

Lucius retook his seat and briefly bowed his head in assent.

"All will be done according to your instruction My Lord."

"Very well Lucius. Have Barty Jr. retrieve the diadem if he is able without compromising his position. If there is any risk of his discovery, he must desist. He must not risk the current mission. The diadem is important to me, but this mission and the subsequent ritual is paramount."

"All will be as you say My Lord."

* * *

The excitement was palpable in the great hall this Halloween evening for this was the night that the Tri-Wizard champions would be chosen by the Goblet of Fire.

Draco sat, once again flanked by his bulky companions, nervously picking at his food.

Viktor Krum was turning out to be very persistent in his attentions at meal times thus causing his companions to become confrontational despite their younger ages and lack of stature when compared to the Bulgarian seeker.

He had even refused to make any eye contact or to acknowledge him verbally, but the Bulgarian refused to see reason.

For this reason, Draco wished that he could share that he was betrothed and unavailable. It would make the situation much more tenable. As things stood with all of the secrecy, it looked as though he was in for an uncomfortable year at best, for the more his companions tried to isolate him from Mr. Krum's attentions, the more determined and inventive Mr. Krum became.

Draco was very thankful for the age difference between them, for without that buffer, he would have to suffer during his classes too no doubt.

He sighed to himself.

He already had to deal with the recent vehement interest of one Harry Potter in those classes.

What brought on this sudden change of heart where he was concerned Draco knew not. He only wished Potter would go back to his original dislike and leave him in peace. The heated stares and small smiles that he was gracing Draco with of late were unnerving and unwelcome.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the very unwelcome accented voice of one Bulgarian seeker as he muscled his way into the seat directly in front of Draco once again.

The fact that Mr. Krum was very attractive to Draco made this situation twice as difficult for he was unable, it seemed, to stifle the blush that graced his face whenever the handsome seeker spoke to him.

"How are you this evening my little dove?"

Despite his blush, Draco felt a scowl form on his face at the use of such a familiar endearment. How dare he?!

He was just about to rebuke Krum when Goyle spoke up.

"I'll thank you to not address Draco in such a familiar fashion again Mr. Krum. Lord Malfoy has tasked Crabbe and me with his welfare and we mean to see to it."

Crabbe grunted and nodded, his mouth too preoccupied with consuming his meal to verbalize.

Draco was grateful that he had enough grace not to speak with his mouth full, unlike Potter's closest companion, that red headed, freckled oaf Weasley.

Now though, in addition to his blush, Draco could feel an indignant pout overtaking him.

Despite his talk with his father, he was still very sensitive about being defended as though he were a small child.

He wanted to do everything but stay compliant and quiet but he remembered what he had promised his father, and the importance his father had stressed to him and kept any response to himself.

Instead, he chose to scowl and viciously attack the food on his plate with his fork, just to have something else to focus his attention on.

Viktor chose not to acknowledge Goyle or Crabbe at all, choosing instead to chuckle at Draco's response to the situation.

"Ah, but you are very beautiful when you are upset my little dove. You look like an angry kitten. It makes me wonder if you have the claws too. Perhaps you will show me someday my little one? Will I find claws, or will you purr for me instead?"

Krum reached across the table and ran two fingers down Draco's cheek, stopping at his chin to make him meet his eyes.

Draco felt his blush deepen as his head moved and his widened silver eyes met those of Krum.

He hastily jerked his head out of Krum's reach.

"You mustn't do and say such things! My father will not approve or take lightly your attentions Mr. Krum. You must desist in this pursuit! It would only end badly."

Viktor's countenance darkened.

"Why? I see and have heard of no other suitors. You are of courting age now and I mean to have you. I am from a wealthy, respectable, pure blood family, my house ancient and nobel. We are a very good match."

He leaned forward with an intense look of desire in his eyes and Draco found it impossible to look away.

"I have seen your mark little one."

Draco felt himself pale and nervously tugged his right sleeve down while lowering his gaze shyly.

His father would not like this development at all. His carrier status had been carefully guarded all his life and now it was all for naught.

"Together we would make beautiful heirs to my house and to yours. They would be powerful wizards and witches with our lines combined my little one."

Draco felt himself bristle once again and met Krum's eye.

"I am not your anything and I never shall be! Please keep your distance from me from henceforth Mr. Krum or I'll be forced to involve my father."

Krum simply sat back and chuckled darkly, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"We shall see my beauty. We shall see."

Draco turned his head away, his gaze inadvertently falling onto a darkly scowling Harry Potter who looked to be trying to incinerate Krum with his eyes alone.

_'Good gods!'_ Draco thought. _'Would this feast never end? Why couldn't they get on with the choosing of the champions and be done with it?'_

Draco looked at each of his companions in turn and they returned his scowl of displeasure with a sheepish look.

It seemed they had enough sense to know that they were in trouble if Lord Malfoy ever got wind of this.

Draco was more than reluctant to inform him though. He wasn't sure he could live with the repercussions.

His life, he felt was already restricted enough.

His sigh of resignation was interrupted by Dumbledore announcing the choosing ceremony, the tables clearing in the blink of an eye.

Draco sat back a bit in his seat, pouting at yet another meal interrupted. If this kept up, his health would begin to suffer and there would be no placating his father then. He was slight enough in stature as it was.

His attention was drawn towards the head table where the Goblet sat on a raised platform.

Flames were now rising from the cup and a small parchment shot from it, Dumbledore deftly catching it in mid air, and calling out the name he found thereon.

"Our first champion from Durmstrang Institute is Viktor Krum! Mr. Krum, please make your way to the antechamber at the front."

As Viktor rose and winked at Draco, the cup flamed brightly again and another parchment piece flew from it into Dumbledore's hand.

"Our second champion for Beauxbatons Academy is Fleur Delacour! Miss Delacour, to the antechamber if you please?"

Yet again, the flames rose from the cup and a name came forth, Dumbledore announcing the Hogwarts champion.

"From our own beloved Hogwarts the champion is Cedric Diggory! Mr. Diggory, if you would make haste to the antechamber, we can begin briefing all of you on what's expected."

As Draco watched, Cedric made his way through the crowd of well wishers and congratulatory pats on his back. Dumbledore turned to make his way to the antechamber also when a collective gasp rang throughout the great hall as the cup erupted in tall flames once again.

In shock as he was, Dumbledore was just able to catch the small parchment that shot forth.

With wide bespectacled eyes, he read out the name.

"Harry Potter."

The hall went silent in shock just before erupting into chaos, mostly originating from the Gryffindor table.

Draco looked over to Potter and found a look of shock and confusion on the golden boy's face where he had expected smug satisfaction.

This surprised him greatly. He was sure as soon as he heard Potter's name announced that he had somehow gotten his name into the cup to gain even more fame, but seeing Potter's reaction had him reconsidering.

His reaction was genuine, Draco was sure. Potter wasn't one for the art of deception. He was too impulsive and prone to brutal honesty.

No, someone else wanted the gryffindor golden boy in this tournament but Draco couldn't fathom a reason why.

Then he gave himself a mental shrug. Why should he even care? It wasn't as if it affected him at all.

He sneered a bit just thinking about it.

No, Potter could go throw himself off a bridge for all he cared. As a matter of fact, his life, he was certain, would improve drastically without Potter in it.

He smirked.

Maybe he would get lucky then and Potter would be eliminated in the first challenge.

With these somewhat pleasant thoughts dancing through his head, Draco settled in for the dessert to appear.

He was determined to eat something this night!

He only hoped Krum was waylaid long enough to make that possible.

**A/N: As you can tell, I am changing things up a bit from canon. More plot will be revealed as the story progresses. Again, reviews are encouraged and appreciated. Let me know how you think I'm doing and your opinions on the story! It's more fun for all of us that way.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next several days were somewhat peaceful for Draco due to the fact that both Viktor and Harry were busy with all of the initial tournament excitement and activities. They didn't even make it to meal times regularly, which meant that Draco could even eat in peace.

He was relieved, to say the least. He had been worried that he would have to involve his father if Viktor's ardor didn't cool and yet he dreaded the prospect. He knew it would only make his life more difficult and restricted, not less so.

He was not, however, naïve enough to think that Viktor had forgotten about him. No. He had seen the look of desire and determination in his eyes the evening of the champions choosing and he knew enough to know Viktor would not be distracted for long or so easily.

Although he felt very flattered at having the attentions of such a notable and handsome suitor, he knew that it would mean nothing but trouble. His father had made it clear that he was not available and that his betrothed was very powerful.

Still, he felt a little rebellious every time he thought of this mystery fiancé. Who was he to dictate his entire life so thoroughly and yet remain unknown to him? Just why did he owe his loyalty and obedience to this unknown?

The most upsetting point in all of this mess was the fact that Draco found himself becoming more attracted to Viktor as the days passed. He was hard pressed to stop it. The few attentions that Viktor had been able to pay him these last days were nearly all that Draco could think about in his free time and they always brought a heated blush to his cheeks and a light fluttery feeling to his stomach.

His Veela instincts certainly liked the idea of such a strong and dominate mate. At times, he could barely stop himself from preening in the light of his attentions.

A sudden noise in the deserted hallway that Draco was traveling had him freezing in his tracks. The hall was very dark as it was one of the many that lead to the dungeons. There were many passages that lead off to the sides of it, thus many hiding places.

Draco could spy no one but knew that he was not imagining things. His senses were too good for that. He could also smell that there was another close by but he didn't quite recognize the scent.

His heart rate increased as panic began to set in. He remembered all too well his fathers words about those who would take with force what is to be kept for his betrothed, and his breathing became shallow and quick.

Oh why did he slip away from Crabbe and Goyle? He knew he should not and yet he had longed for independence and solitude. His eyes began to tear in fright and self pity. The one time that he is successful in slipping away, and what happens?

Then anger set in. He was not going to cry and cower like a little girl. He squared his shoulders and straightened his spine while retrieving his wand from his pocket. Even if he didn't know enough strong offensive or defensive spells, he could always rely on his Veela instinctual magic. He could use that, he was sure, in the case of someone trying to molest him. He felt himself shudder and shook it off, raising his chin in defiance as he moved forward once again.

He had just made it past the first side passage when he felt hands grab him, one going around his chest and arms and one stifling any sounds he might make.

His eyes shot wide in terror now and filled with tears as his mind reeled through every terrible scenario he had ever been warned about. He knew that rape could be a potential death sentence for a Veela; it was one of his greatest fears.

He whimpered in fright as the person dragged him into a side passage, their grip firm, but not punishing. His eyes adjusted to the darkness slowly and he spied the edge of red fur trimmed robe in his peripheral vision.

"Will you be quiet for me my little one? I will let you speak if you agree my beauty."

Draco, now knowing without doubt who his captor was, nodded slowly, trying valiantly to control his heart rate and breathing.

The hand was removed from his mouth slowly and he was turned within the cage of the strong arms that still held him.

Draco raised teary silver eyes to see his captor and a hand was there drying the tears that had traced down his cheeks.

"Oh please forgive me for scaring you so my little one, but you are never alone and I had to take this opportunity that was presented to me. Just to hold you and feel you in my arms is worth it my little dove."

Draco remained still as Viktor slowly lowered his head and began to kiss his neck gently as he whispered apologies.

He felt the flutters in his stomach again along with other strange but pleasant feelings as his eyes slid half way shut and he tilted his head, giving better access. It felt wonderful and he found himself snuggling in closer to the strong chest he was pressed against, making little noises of pleasure now.

He heard a quiet chuckle close to his ear and felt a hand stroke down his back and rest against his bottom, pulling him in closer.

"Do you see how responsive you are for me my little one?"

Viktor drew back to look into Draco's face. He saw the liquid silver eyes half hooded in desire and couldn't resist tasting the plump red lips that were parted and panting out little puffs of air.

Leaning down, he sucked ever so slightly on that bottom lip, licking at it and then covering both lips with his own.

He groaned in pleasure.

His little one tasted divine and his lips were like liquid silk; moist and soft. He ventured between them with his tongue and Draco met his shyly, moving tentatively, tasting, stroking, yielding; Viktor couldn't get enough.

He knew he had to stop however. He didn't want to frighten his little one and he could tell that he was pure and untouched.

He broke the kiss gently and drew back to stroke Draco's face with his fingers.

There was a beautiful flush on his porcelain skin and those candy lips were swollen from his kiss; he looked positively delicious and Viktor couldn't wait for the day he could make him fully his.

"You should go now my beauty, before you are missed any more than you probably have been."

Draco nodded as the glazed look gradually left his eyes and they began to widen in panicked realization as he backed out of Viktor's arms.

Draco looked up at Viktor, fresh tears filling his eyes.

"You mustn't ever do that again! The trouble would be immeasurable if my father ever found out! He can never know, and we can never have contact again! Please, you must heed my wishes!"

Viktor stepped forward quickly, drawing a trembling Draco back into his arms and staring down into his eyes.

"I will not. I cannot. I will see us bound my beauty. I mean to speak to your father soon. I will have a contract between our families. Until then, I will respect your virtue."

He leaned down again and kissed Draco briefly, caressing his cheek.

"But the occasional stolen kiss will be mine. Now that I've tasted of you little one, I cannot go without. You are too sweet to resist."

He set him away gently.

"Now on your way my beauty. I will see you later. Do not worry over these things. I will take care of you, you'll see. You're far too beautiful to worry so."

He smiled at Draco as he lead him from the passage and into the hallway once again.

Draco nodded in resignation, turned and made his way back to his rooms, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't encounter anyone. He decided that a nap before dinner was just what he needed.

He woke two hours later to a knock at his door. He scowled as he realized that he still had an hour before dinner. If not for the interruption, he could have slept for another half hour at least.

He was in quite a snit by the time he reached his door, pulling it open and instantly paling when he saw his father standing there.

"Father!" He stood away to allow his father entrance, closing the door after him.

"What.." He trailed off as his father rounded on him, eyes blazing and one hand held up, cutting off his queries.

"Sit down Draconis. It seems we have much to discuss."

Draco dropped his gaze as he sat on his sofa, heart now thumping wildly. He wondered if Viktor had contacted his father. He would not have long to wonder though as Lord Malfoy continued.

"I received a firecall just half an hour past Draconis. Care to guess from whom?"

Draco shook his head slowly, gaze still firmly fixed to his lap.

"From Mr. Krum. It seems that he is quite determined to have you as his betrothed. Have you any idea why he is so enamored of you Draconis?"

Again, Draco shook his head slowly but this time his father moved forward and grasped his chin, lifting to force him to meet his gaze.

Draco's eyes widened at the anger he saw in his father's eyes.

"You will look at me when I speak to you Draconis. I want the truth now. Why is he so determined to have you my son?"

Draco tried to cast his gaze to the side as his father was still holding his chin but his father stopped him.

"No, you will meet my gaze and answer truthfully my son, now."

Draco could feel tears begin to form in his panic, but he had no other choice but to tell his father the truth. He began quietly.

"I was walking back to my room from the library earlier today. The hallway was deserted and quite dark. I felt someone grab me and move me into a side passage. He had covered my mouth so I could not call out. He said he would let me go If I agreed to remain quiet and I agreed. By that time, I had spied his robes and knew my captor to be Mr. Krum. I knew he wouldn't hurt me so I didn't try to run and he hadn't really released me. He still had his arms around me. He saw that he had upset me and began apologizing but said that he had to ..."

Draco trailed off, not wanting to admit the next part. He knew that he would be in serious trouble for giving his companions the slip.

"He had to what Draconis?"

Draco flinched at the tone his father was now using. He could tell that his ire was rising as the story progressed.

"He had to because it was the only time I had been alone."

Draco closed his eyes to escape the building rage he could see in his fathers countenance.

His father chucked him under his chin to gain his attention.

"Please continue my son." Lord Malfoy's voice was now low and clipped.

"Then he began kissing my neck….and…"

Now the tears in Draco's eyes began to trace down his cheeks in earnest and he closed his eyes again.

"Please father, I'm sorry that I didn't inform you of this right away, but I knew that you would be angry and that I would lose even more freedom."

"Draconis, look at me and finish your story please."

He opened his eyes and began again.

"He kissed me father. The way I've seen you kiss mother when you didn't know I was there."

Releasing Draco's chin, Lucius sighed heavily, closing his eyes a moment in a silent search for patience.

His eyes snapped open again and he pinned his son with his gaze.

"You have disappointed me greatly Draconis. Why were you not with your companions?"

Draco dropped his head in shame.

"Because I had slipped away from them outside the library. I wanted to be alone, if only for a little while."

He looked to his father earnestly.

"I did not mean for anything to go amiss father. It wasn't my intention to meet with Mr. Krum or anyone! You must believe me, please!"

Lucius rounded on his son.

"Do you know what could have happened had Mr. Krum's intentions been any less honorable Draco? He could have raped you! You are just beginning to project your allure. Your betrothed will be livid enough when he finds out about this incident. I shudder to think what he would do in the case of your innocence being taken by force. Do not think that I exaggerate when I say that he would rain down hell upon those responsible Draco. He is not to be trifled with in the least."

Ice filled Draco's veins when he thought of who would have such power. The answer filled him with dread and he looked at his father in disbelief.

"Father! Does that mean that my betrothed…."

He didn't get to finish as Lucius cut him off again with a raised hand and a hard look.

"I've instructed you not to speculate Draconis and you will listen to me. Do not make me take further steps to ensure your compliance. I will discipline you if I must Draco. One more misstep of this nature and you will force my hand."

Draco looked into his lap and nodded. "Yes father."

Lucius paced around the room twice before turning back to his son.

"We must still deal with what happened today with Mr. Krum. I have told him that a betrothal between you is not possible and that he is to stay away from you henceforth. I told him that I would be speaking to his father as one Lord of an ancient and nobel house to another, so there are no mistakes. I will not tolerate further advances from him where you are concerned. To do so would breach the honor of his whole house and there would be a heavy price to pay.

I cannot stress the gravity of the issue to you any more than I already have Draco. Centuries of honor of two nobel pure blood lines are at stake."

Draco slowly raised his head, meeting his father's eyes.

"I understand father."

Lucius studied his son for moments before sighing and brushing some stray hair away from his son's face.

"My beautiful child. My troubles with you are just beginning aren't they?"

Draco merely blinked at him, a look of confusion overtaking his expression.

"What do you mean father?"

Lucius gave him a wan smile.

"You won't understand until you have a child of your own someday my son. But until the day comes when you are bound, I will protect you with all that I am Draco. I love you and desire only the best for you."

He caressed his sons cheek.

"Your betrothed is the best for you. He cares for you already Draco and he is powerful. Do not force my hand or his for the sake of your protection. We will not hesitate to do whatever we must, even if that means removing you from Hogwarts."

Draco sat up in shock.

"Please father, don't do such a thing! I promise not to try to slip away from my guards again. Please Papa. I don't know what I would do with myself at home all of the time!"

Lucius eyed his son with skepticism.

"You just swore the same things to me days ago Draco and yet, here we are discussing how Mr. Krum came to take advantage of you earlier today due to your rebellious actions."

Draco dropped his head once again, this time in shame. He knew this was mostly his fault. If he'd only listened and hadn't given in to his rebellious thoughts! He looked back to his father with remorse.

"I am sorry Papa. I'll be obedient from this moment on. I promise."

"You had better Draconis. There will be no more chances. I will take drastic actions upon any further mischief or rebellion from you."

Draco met his fathers gaze and with a trembling bottom lip and tears in his big silver eyes, he nodded his assent.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius Malfoy sighed heavily as he made his way down the long darkened hallway toward his Master's study. He had no idea how to share the latest update on his son. He knew that keeping it from his Master was not an option. Should Lord Voldemort find out through other means, there would literally be hell to pay, Lucius knew.

Reaching the door, he knocked, entering upon his Master's call.

"Lucius, take a seat and forget the kneeling. I am anxious to hear of my mate. How fares he?"

Lucius sighed and looked at his Master with jaded eyes. Seeing his expression, Lord Voldemort snapped his fingers and a house elf popped in.

"Get Lord Malfoy a scotch."

Bowing low, the elf popped out and right back in with the proffered drink on a tray. Taking it, Lucius tiredly waved the elf away and took a bracing drink before beginning his report.

"My Lord, there have been developments that will displease you greatly as they have me. There are two young wizards who seek the affections of my son. One has even requested a betrothal contract just this week past. I, of course, denied his request and informed his father that his heir's intentions towards my son were unwelcome and any more contact between them would be seen as a slight to my House."

Lucius looked to his Master who literally had magic crackling around him in the air, despite his stature and minimized magical core.

"And the other Lucius?"

"The other, according to Snape, is Harry Potter, but he has made no advances beyond heated looks and smiles My Lord."

Voldemort was quick to catch the inference in that last statement.

"I take it by your omission and previous statement about any _MORE_ contact, that the other, whomever he is, _HAS_ made advances Lucius. What has happened? And do not try my patience by taking the long way to the point."

Lucius nodded.

"There was an incident a few days ago My Lord where Draco slipped away from his guards and was then waylaid in an empty passageway by Viktor Krum. Young Krum grabbed him and, according to Draco, kissed his neck and his lips while holding him in his arms."

Glass and various loose items in the room began to rattle with the force of Voldemort's ire until he brought it back under control. He pinned Lucius with a red hot gaze.

"What have you done to prevent any more incidents such as this with my mate Lucius?"

"In addition to the aforementioned talk with Lord Krum, I spoke with Draco and threatened him with punishment and withdrawal from Hogwarts. He seemed to be adequately chastened when I took my leave of him, but we shall see. I told him this was his last chance and that he would be punished and withdrawn if any further mischief occurred."

Lucius took a drink from his glass and awaited his Lords response.

Lord Voldemort nodded.

"What was Draco's attitude Lucius? I must have the full context of the situation prior to making a judgement."

"He was tearful and remorseful My Lord; promising obedience."

Lord Voldemort hmm'ed in thought and then looked at Lucius.

"I want his guards punished somehow Lucius. They should not have let him slip away. There are no excuses. I want him protected, even from himself, and they are not performing an adequate job. He could have been raped Lucius, had the Krum boy been any less honorable. The fact that my mate was intimate with another enrages me, I must say. I expressly laid rules and safety measures so that no such thing would happen and yet it has."

Lucius bowed his head in assent.

"I understand My Lord."

"If I was fully restored at this moment, this would be a very different conversation Lucius. I would certainly take more action than I am currently able to at the moment. Instead, I am relying on you to control the situation. Do not fail me in this."

"I will not My Lord. I will check on him daily."

Voldemort nodded as well as he was able.

"Anything else of interest to report Lucius?"

"Yes My Lord. Narcissa was able to locate the genuine locket from the old Black family home. The old house elf had it hidden. Regulus had instructed him to destroy it My Lord, but he was unable."

Voldemort scoffed. "Of course he was unable. Regulus was a fool to think that a mere house elf would be able to break my protections."

Lucius sat back in his chair, crossing his legs and tapping the arm of the chair in thought.

"It's a shame that Dumbledore's propaganda reached Regulus through his idiot brother Sirius. He was a very capable wizard; a very good duelist. His loss among our ranks along with many others will affect our return to full strength."

Voldemort waved a tiny, bony hand.

"Yes, many of my best fighters were either killed in ambushes or imprisoned after that traitor Karkaroff told all he knew to save his own skin. Don't think I am unaware. I have had ample time to familiarize myself with the details. One of my first goals upon my restoration is to free my faithful from Azkaban. It will take time for them to become healthy again after all. I want my ranks ready to do battle when I bond with your son Lucius."

"When will that be My Lord? Do you have a time frame in mind?"

"Yes. When he reaches his Veela maturity at sixteen. I will wait no longer. His allure will be at full strength then and it would obviously be too risky to let him remain unmated after that."

Lucius nodded in agreement.

"That will give us just under two years to strengthen and rebuild our ranks. A very good time frame. Do you have any plans for attacks after the rescue of my brethren in Azkaban My Lord?"

"Not at this time Lucius. My goal is to remain undisturbed and undetected while rebuilding to full compliment. The only activities shall be concentrated on that along with recruitment unless unforeseen events force my hand at some point."

Lucius was reluctant to broach the next subject, but felt it necessary.

"What of Harry Potter My Lord?

Voldemort's papery tone sharpened.

"What of him? Once the restoration ritual is complete, he will not be of consequence. The ritual will see to that, if I find what I expect to find. He will be reduced to no more than a normal wizard that you'd find performing menial tasks in Diagon Alley. The ritual will strip his magical core of the power Dumbledore's runes imbued him with upon the deaths of his parents."

"You believe the prophecy to have been manufactured by Dumbledore then My Lord?"

"I do. And like a fool, I fell right into his trap. I will admit Lucius, it was not my finest moment. The wily old goat has always been able to get to me, but almost fourteen years of solitude and reflection has certainly cured me of my impetuousness where he and his manipulations are concerned. I shall not lose sight of my goals in future due to his slight of hand, you may be certain."

Lucius smiled at his friend and Master.

"Very well My Lord. I would hate to lose you again. Nothing has been the same in our world since that fateful night. Although I have actively opposed them, the so called Light side has passed many laws against our traditions, restricting many of the old ways and discriminating against those with any sort of creature inheritance. 'Tis damned near intolerable."

"I understand Lucius. My greatest regret is the decision I made to pursue the Potter family due to that manufactured prophecy. I must admit, it was a brilliant political maneuver on Dumbledore's part. He not only eliminated me that night but by making martyrs of the Potters, he rallied most of the magical community toward his goals. They are blind to his true aspirations and follow him without question."

"It is most fortunate that there are still many families that follow the old ways and think for themselves My Lord. They do not follow blindly and are thus able to see beyond his façade to the true nature of his machinations. They will stand with us when the time comes, I am certain. With your permission, I will begin to rally support clandestinely."

"You have it Lucius, but be certain that they are loyal to the Dark, and that word of my return does not reach dubious sources."

Lucius bowed his head in assent.

"There is one more detail that has reached me My Lord, that I find most concerning. It seems that the wand that Harry Potter wields is the so called brother wand of yours, both containing a core of phoenix tail feather from Dumbledore's bird. Dumbledore had only allowed his birds feathers to be harvested by Ollivander one other time in which he took a single tail feather that went into the wand that you now wield My Lord."

Lucius raised a brow as he locked gazes with his Master.

"It seems that Dumbledore had instructed Ollivander to have a wand ready for Potter when he came for his first wand at age eleven; with a core from the only other tail feather he'd ever allowed to be harvested. I don't believe this to be a coincidence My Lord. You realize the implications?"

Voldemort scoffed.

"Of course I do Lucius. I know enough wand lore to know that the cores of our wands will not allow the wands to truly oppose each other. The old goat has endeavored to think of everything, hasn't he?"

Lucius nodded. "He has indeed."

* * *

Draco sighed as he repacked his parchment, ink and quills in his bag. Potions had been rather uneventful today but he supposed that was a good thing. At least it was better than the normal exploded or melted cauldron that usually resulted from the gryffindor side of the class.

Things had been more peaceful since the recent infatuation of one Harry Potter. It seemed that Potter had spoken to the mudblood and the red haired oaf about antagonizing him and so he was more able to ignore their existence than he'd been in the past. Those changes were certainly welcomed, but the longing looks and smiles that came along with Potter's infatuation were decidedly less so.

He was ready to go, his two companions standing by the door waiting when he heard a clearing throat behind him. Turning, he found none other than Potter, looking very uncomfortable but determined.

"Draco, I've been wanting to speak with you for sometime now. May I walk you to the great hall?"

Draco eyed him dubiously.

"You are free to do as you wish Potter. I can't stop you."

Harry smiled at him as he fell into step beside him.

"Alright then."

They walked in silence for a while until Draco got fed up with Potter's nervous glances.

"Out with it already Potter! You said that you've wanted to speak with me for some time now?"

Draco gave Potter a sidelong glance while making a 'get on with it' motion with his hand.

Potter's ears reddened.

"Uh, yes. I just wanted us to be friends at least, and to tell you...that-I-really-like-you-and-that-I-would-like-to-become-more-than-friends."

Potter blew out a breath in relief.

Draco smirked at Potter.

"Is that so? What brought on this sudden change of heart where I'm concerned Potter?"

The next events happened so suddenly, that Draco nor his companions could have prevented them.

Harry engulfed Draco in his arms and covered Draco's lips with his own. Draco's eyes were wide as he realized that his arms were effectively pinned to his chest. He couldn't even really kick Potter due to his extremely close proximity.

By this time, Draco's companions had recovered from their absolute shock enough to realize that they needed to separate their charge from Potter's embrace forthwith.

Each beefy minion took hold of an arm and pulled while at the the same time, Draco was shoving with all his might against Potter's chest where his arms had been pinned.

The result of the combined efforts was immediate as Draco fairly flew back, out of Potter's embrace and back into an ascending stair case, striking his head on the edge of a stair. Everyone froze as they heard the unmistakable, sickening crack of bone accompanied by an ever widening pool of blood that began running in a trickle down the stairs beneath Draco's unconscious form.

Goyle's eyes couldn't possibly get any wider as he yelled at Crabbe to fetch Professor Snape.

Crabbe had never hauled his hefty form as quickly as he did on his way back to the dungeon office of Snape and he doubted he ever would again. Skidding to a stop, he hammered urgently on the door.

The door was unceremoniously hauled open, a scowling Snape filling the entrance.

"What do you…"

He didn't get to finish his query however due to Crabbe's urgent entreaty.

"Professor, Draco is hurt badly! Please come with me!"

When they both arrived, Goyle had Draco's injured head propped in his lap, blood covering his hands and anywhere he had touched, including Draco's face and neck. Potter was standing, in obvious shock, against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, trembling visibly.

Snape assessed the situation within seconds and removed his wand, first to send a patronus to the hospital wing, then to begin assessing his Godson.

"Potter, I know you are familiar with blood replenishing potion. It's located in my office potions cupboard, third shelf down. Bring four vials and hurry!"

Harry took off and Snape continued casting diagnostic spells until he came back with the potion. He was just getting the first vial down Draco's throat with gentle massage when Poppy showed up with a stretcher and her bag. She took over from Snape after a brief exchange of what he'd done and the results.

She looked up after her own assessment, a grave expression on her face.

"He'll have to go straight to St. Mungos Severus. His injury is too serious to treat here."

"Take him Poppy. I'll contact his father and I'm sure we'll be along shortly."

Pulling his wand once again, Snape conjured another patronus and spoke his message to Lucius. It was the quickest method of contact they had, and he wasn't even sure that Lucius was home. He knew there wasn't time to waste.

Miles away in the study of the old Riddle mansion, Lucius was just concluding his visit with Lord Voldemort when a doe patronus entered the room, stopping the conversation.

Glancing at one another, they both listened as Snapes voice filled the silence.

"Lucius, Draco has been gravely injured and is on his way to St. Mungos. Please come as quickly as possible."

Lord Voldemort looked to a panic stricken Lucius, one word on his lips.

"Go."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have to say that I was a bit saddened by the lack of reviews on the last couple of chapters. Is it not good? I need some feedback folks. I realize it's a bit slow going at this point in the story, but I'm setting up plot for the future and Draco is still a bit young (14) to get into the gritty part of the story. So yeah, Feedback via reviews is all I have to go on here. If I don't get any, I've decided to concentrate on writing my other stuff. Thanks.**

* * *

When Lucius arrived at the emergency ward of St. Mungos he found a pacing Snape and a blood covered Goyle sitting in a plastic chair looking beyond shocked. He felt a cold lump form in his stomach at the sight of so much blood. The blood of his precious son, he knew.

"Severus, what news?"

Snape turned quickly to face him.

"I have not received an update as of yet Lucius, but he was brought here after striking his head on the edge of one of the stairs. I'm uncertain as to the cause because Goyle has remained silent since our arrival, but it appears to have been accidental."

Lucius nodded and approached Goyle.

"What happened to my son Goyle?"

Goyle shot up, eyes wide and looked at Lucius as if seeing his surroundings for the first time.

"Lord Malfoy!" He Bowed his head briefly and tentatively met Lucius' eyes.

"We were following Draco from potions class, My Lord. He was walking with Potter and they were speaking. As we got near the first set of stairs leading out of the dungeons, Potter just suddenly grabbed Draco into his arms and began kissing him. I could tell that Draco was shocked My Lord. Crabbe and I were shocked too. Draco was pinned with his arms against Potter's chest and was struggling to get away so Crabbe and I grabbed one of Potter's arms each and pulled to get him loose. Well Draco seems to have been pushing against Potter's chest because once we got him loose, he flew back and hit his head on the stairs."

Goyle looked down at his shoes and then back up at Lucius.

"That's what happened My Lord."

Lucius sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers, eyes closed.

"Thank you Goyle. You may go."

Goyle hesitated and Lucius looked at him expectantly.

"I hate to trouble you My Lord, but will you let me and Crabbe know how he's doing when you know something? We do care about him."

Giving him a wan smile, Lucius nodded.

"Of course Goyle, and thank you for your help."

"No trouble My Lord. I only wish we could've stopped him from being hurt in the first place. Good day, Lord Malfoy."

He bowed and left.

With renewed determination, Lucius spun on his heel and tracked down the nearest medi-wizard.

"I need to know how my son is. He's been here for…"

Lucius looked to an anxious Snape in question. Snape stepped up. "Just under an hour."

The medi-wizard nodded.

"Your son's name?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Ah yes, Lord Malfoy, forgive me. I'll get an update for you and return shortly."

"Thank you."

Lucius sat in one of the chairs along the wall and held his head in his hands. Speaking into his lap, he addressed Snape.

"How bad Severus?"

Snape froze in his pacing and looked down at Lucius' bowed head.

"It was a severe fracture of the skull with profuse bleeding Lucius. His vital signs were all still good when we brought him here. That's all I can tell you."

Lucius looked up at Snape and he almost gasped at the tortured look on his face. He'd never seen Lucius look so emotional in all the years he'd known him.

"Will he survive this Severus? Will he be healthy again?"

Snape moved to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot say Lucius. We'll just have to wait and see."

Lucius looked over at Snape.

"Will you contact Narcissa? Escort her here Severus? I'm certain she'll be distraught when she hears of this and I don't want to leave in case I'm needed."

Snape nodded.

"Of course Lucius. I'll return with her shortly."

He turned and made his was to the lobby, cloak billowing behind him.

Lucius was still sitting in the same seat, waiting for an update when he heard the panicked voice of his wife calling his name as she approached, Severus trailing behind her.

"Lucius, how is he?"

He stood, taking her into his arms. Her face remained a stoic mask, but she clung to his robes, and he could feel her trembling.

"I am awaiting an update on his condition at the moment. We should know something soon."

As if saying so had summoned the medi-wizard, he emerged and approached them, a serious look fixed on his face.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy."

He dipped his head in respect.

"We have thoroughly assessed your son. He has a serious depressed skull fracture that has caused bleeding very near his brain. There is some swelling of his brain and we had to relieve the pressure to minimize the risk of permanent brain damage. He is in a very deep sleep called a coma, but his vital signs are stable. Now we wait for him to recover and wake or to worsen. It's all up to him now. His magical core is strong though and is helping him through this. He's a very strong little wizard."

He looked between the two distraught parents.

"I understand from our examination that he's a Veela carrier. This will help too. Veela heal incredibly fast usually so take heart in that. Do you have any questions?"

Narcissa faced the healer, every inch the regal pure blooded heiress, even in her distress.

"Yes. When may we see him?"

The healer glanced between them and then answered.

"If you have no more questions for me, I can take you to him now."

Narcissa looked to Lucius and they both shook their heads in the negative. The healer nodded and gestured towards some double doors off to his side.

"This way then."

They were lead into a private room, the bed in the center of one wall. Diagnostic and monitoring spells could be seen hovering all about the head of the bed, each with a different reading of some sort. Draco looked incredibly small and pale, lying there as he was. Lucius noted the lack of any bandaging around his head and wondered at it until he saw the small patch of hair missing on the lower right side almost at the back of his sons head. There was a small tube running from it to some sort of receptacle; a drain then, to relieve the bleeding and pressure.

Narcissa drew a chair up to the bed and sat, taking her sons delicate hand in hers and bowing her head over it. She made not a sound but Lucius could see the small drops of moisture hitting the bed as she wept silently over her injured son. It was the only time he could ever remember seeing her cry.

Sighing, he sat down on the opposite side of his sons bed and settled in for a vigil.

Lucius woke with an uncomfortable crick in his neck. He wasn't sure what woke him though. All seemed quiet in the room and his wife was peacefully sleeping in her transfigured bed at the side of the room.

Then he heard it again, this time recognizing the weak voice as his sons.

"Papa?" It was just above a whisper, but he rejoiced at it nonetheless. He took his sons small hand.

"Draco! I"m here my son. Papa's right here."

He reached up and smoothed his sons hair as those silver eyes blinked slowly open and came to focus on him.

"I'm sorry Papa. Why am I hurt? My head hurts."

"Shhh Draco. None of this was your fault my beautiful child so don't apologize. You just concentrate on getting better."

"What's wrong with me Papa? What happened?"

Lucius was concerned now.

"What do you remember Draco? What's the last thing you remember?"

Draco looked a bit confused as he glanced around the room and then focused back on his father.

"I remember you coming to see me and that I would be punished and withdrawn from Hogwarts if I did something again, but I can't remember what Papa. What did I do to get into trouble?"

Lucius smoothed his sons hair again and shushed him.

"I'm going to get the healer Draco. He needs to know you're awake. He'll examine you and then we'll see about answering questions my son. I'll be right back."

"Alright Papa. I'm very tired anyway."

Draco's eyes slid shut as Lucius made his way out of the room.

Minutes later, he returned, the healer in tow.

"You say he spoke with you Lord Malfoy?"

"Yes. He was quite lucid with the exception of his missing memory of the events that lead us to be here and the few days prior."

"Well, some lost memory is common for a head injury, especially one as severe as your sons. I'm surprised that it isn't worse to be honest. I'll just see if I can wake him and we'll see how he's really doing."

Lucius stood to the side and the healer gently woke his son. He cast all of his diagnostic spells and then began to ask Draco questions. Common knowledge questions which Draco was able to answer.

"Well My Lord, it seems that your little wizard is doing very well. He remembers most everything, the exception being the information that we discussed earlier. Based on that along with glowing diagnostic results this morning, I would say he'll make a full recovery."

By this time, Narcissa was sitting up and fully attentive. She looked beyond relieved as did Lucius.

"Thank you Healer Michaels. My wife and I appreciate your expertise and care. How long do you think our son will need to stay here?"

The healer looked to a chart that was placed by the bed and rubbed his chin.

"I would say no more that two days My Lord. He should be fine to go home with you after that, but not back to school yet. I would like to see him rest for at least two weeks before returning to Hogwarts."

Lucius nodded.

"Thank you again Healer Michaels."

"You're very welcome My Lord Malfoy. These are the types of cases that bring me great joy. It's my pleasure to see such a happy outcome."

He turned and left and Lucius promptly had his arms full of his wife, clutching to his robes in her relief.

"Oh gods Lucius. Is our son really going to be alright?"

He smoothed her hair back and kissed her.

"Yes my love, he is."

Lucius left his wife tending their son who was now sitting up and eating while happily chatting away to his mother. He smiled to himself at the picture they made; doting mother and preening son.

It was past time that he see his friend and Master. He was sure that Lord Voldemort was anxious to hear news of his mate.

Making his way through Riddle Manor, he knocked at the study door and entered.

"Lucius, what news?"

Lucius sat in his usual chair.

"He'll be fine My Lord. He was gravely injured when he hit his head on a stair tread. He fractured his skull and lost a lot of blood. He was in a coma, but he's sitting up now and was eating when I left him with his mother."

Lord Voldemort pinned him with an intense gaze.

"Now tell me the rest of the story Lucius. How did this happen? He is not clumsy. Tell me."

Lucius took a big breath in and let it out slowly.

"He was walking from the dungeons to the great hall, apparently with Harry Potter beside him when Potter grabbed him and kissed him. We don't know why, and Draco was apparently shocked by it. He was struggling to get away and when Crabbe and Goyle pried Potters arms away, Draco fell back onto the stairs, hitting his head."

Lucius looked to his Master cautiously.

The rage was palpable, swirling around him like a small electrical storm.

"Lucius these incidents are intolerable. What must we do to prevent them in future? Whatever it is, I want it done. I will not risk my mate any longer. If you must withdraw him from Hogwarts, then do it. We will employ private tutors to finish his education."

"He will not be pleased with being withdrawn from Hogwarts My Lord. A displeased Draco is a very difficult one to live with."

Lucius gave his friend and Master a rueful smile.

"Are you saying that my mate can be headstrong Lucius?"

Voldemort pinned Lucius with his gaze.

"Yes My Lord, without a doubt. He is not generally rebellious, but when he feels strongly about something, he can be decidedly difficult."

Voldemort actually chuckled.

"Very good Lucius. I was worried that he would be too submissive. Be careful of his spirit then. I would hate to have it crushed."

Voldemort sighed and looked back to Lucius.

"Hire a real body guard to shadow him at school Lucius, and he may stay. I will not tolerate these boys pawing my mate any longer. Also, he may share that he is betrothed, but not to whom. We must do all we can to dissuade any more attention."

"It will be done My Lord. Will you meet with him upon your restoration?"

Voldemort tapped tiny, bony fingers on his chair arm.

"Yes, I do believe the time has come for a slow courtship Lucius, just as soon as I have my body back."

Lucius bowed his head. "Very well My Lord."

Draco sighed in relief as he closed the door to his rooms. He leaned against the inside of it, hoping against all hope that his mother would leave him alone for a little while.

He loved his mother without doubt, but he had never received this much of her undivided attention in all of the years that he could remember and it was a bit disconcerting.

She just would not leave him alone, and he found himself in a situation that was totally new to him; he was losing his patience, something he'd never done with his parents before.

He furrowed his brow as he thought about how he felt. He sensed a change in himself, but he was a bit hesitant to mention it to his parents. They were paranoid enough right now. The last thing he wanted was to be hauled back to St. Mungos for more tests.

Maybe all he needed was some rest and solitude. He moved toward his bed chamber. Yes, he would take a nap and see if that improved how he felt.

Climbing into his huge plush bed, he was out almost before his head touched the pillow.

Narcissa paced the drawing room, one subject on her mind; her son. She knew that she had to speak to Lucius about him soon, she just wasn't sure what to say. He was decidedly different in his personality since waking from his accident; more mischievous, less accommodating, less submissive.

Yes, if there was one change that she could pinpoint with accuracy, it was that he was much less submissive than he had always been and she wasn't sure, based on who his betrothed was, that it was an improvement.

Now decided on her course of action, she went to find her husband. It was imperative that she speak to him about this soon; before their son went back to Hogwarts. He needed to be aware so that he could observe Draco for himself. If their son needed further tests or treatment, there was no time to waste.

She knocked at his study door, entering when he bid her.

Lucius looked from the parchment he was perusing, taking note of the concerned expression on his wife's face.

"Cissa, is something the matter? Is it Draco?"

Taking the seat in front of his desk, she nodded.

"Yes Lucius, it is. He's different since the accident."

She met his eyes.

"He's less submissive Lucius; less patient and more assertive. I just thought you should know what I have observed so that you may keep watch and decide for yourself if this is worth mentioning to the healer."

"What makes you say this Cissa? What did he do?"

Lucius was concerned. His son had never been what one could describe as assertive.

"Well, he lost patience with me and my coddling, was very short with me and then announced that he wanted to be alone. I was shocked, to say the least. Did the healer say that a change in personality was a possibility Lucius?"

"No, not specifically. I will firecall him and ask. We need to know what to look for if this is the result of his injury."

Narcissa sat back in her chair to wait while Lucius made the call and spoke to the healer. She couldn't hear the entire conversation, but what she did hear confirmed her suspicions.

Lucius returned to his chair behind the desk and sighed.

"It seems that personality changes are a common result of injuries such as Draco suffered."

Lucius rubbed his eyes with the fingers of one hand.

"He said that they would not treat him for it unless the changes cause a disruption in our daily lives such as severe anger or aggressive tendencies but we are to watch him closely and seek his help for anything destructive."

Narcissa nodded absently, lost in thought. She wondered just how bad this could get. The changes weren't so drastic that her son seemed a different person. They were more subtle, so she decided not to worry for now. She would simply keep a close eye on him while she could, and hope for the best once he returned to Hogwarts.

Smiling at her husband, she rose from her seat and kissed him.

"Lucius, I will take my leave of you and see you at dinner my love. Worry not, our son will be well."

Giving her a wan smile, Lucius caressed her cheek and got back to his paperwork. He had much to catch up on since he had dropped everything when his son was injured.

At dinner that evening, Draco was decidedly uncomfortable under the careful scrutiny of his parents. He smirked as he picked at the salmon on his plate. Oh, they thought they were being subtle, but it was clear to Draco that they had been discussing him. Had they also noticed a change? He shrugged mentally. So what if they had? He raised his chin in defiance and took a bracing breath. He was tired of being such a doormat. No more. They would simply have to get used to it.

He called the house elf to him and ordered a glass of wine. He knew that he was really stretching the boundaries with this one maneuver, but he simply didn't care at the moment. His goal was to draw out a confrontation.

His father simply stared with one brow arched. His mother however, took the bait.

"Draconis, I don't believe that you should be consuming wine at your age my son, especially in light of your recent injury."

Giving her a bored but haughty look he replied.

"Mother, many of my friends have been taking wine with dinner for years now. I don't see why I should be any different. As for my injury…" He said, arrogantly drawing the word out as he spoke it. "…it is of no consequence. I am perfectly fine." He waved a hand absently in the air just before lifting the glass of wine to his lips.

His mother, looking slightly shocked at his behavior, directed her gaze to Lucius who had leaned back in his seat at the head of the table, silently observing his son.

Lucius, having observed enough, decided to address the situation.

"Draconis, we have yet to give you permission to have wine with dinner my son. If this is something you feel so strongly about, you should have sought to discuss it with us rather than arbitrarily taking it upon yourself to make a change in the circumstance. We are your parents."

Taking out his wand, Lucius vanished the glass of wine from his sons place and pinned him with a challenging stare.

His sons reaction was immediate, a stormy expression blooming where arrogance had just been.

"I will not tolerate being treated like a child any longer!" He slammed a small fist down next to his plate.

"Dippy! Bring me another glass of wine."

Lucius looked at the anxious elf. "Dippy, you are not to follow that directive. You are dismissed."

Draco shot up from his seat. "Fine, I'll simply get it myself."

Before he could move, Lucius' slightly raised voice froze him in place.

"Draconis! You will retake your seat this instant and finish your dinner. I will not tolerate any more defiance from you this night. You have yet to be truly punished in your life my son. Do not make me start now, for I will and you will not enjoy it."

Despite his inexplicable anger, Draco's eyes filled with tears, his naturally submissive nature finally winning out, and he retook his seat quietly, his head down in shame.

Lucius shared a look of concern with his wife and they resumed their meal under an oppressive silence.

Later that evening, Draco made his way to his father's study. He had been summoned and he was a bit nervous as to why. He knocked and heard his fathers voice bidding him entry.

He stood in front of his fathers desk. "You summoned me father?"

"Yes Draco. Please be seated."

Lucius sat back from the documents he was reading and signing with a tired sigh. He hoped that this conversation would go well, but suspected that his son would become upset by what he had to say.

"Draco, I wanted to discuss your return to Hogwarts. I will be interviewing and hiring a body guard to make the return with you."

Upon seeing the protest hovering on his sons lips, Lucius held up a hand to stifle his retort.

"No my son. If you want to be able to return at all, it must be with a professional guard. I have discussed this with your betrothed and this is the compromise that we came to agreement on. He wanted you withdrawn immediately."

Lucius could see the storm brewing in his sons silver eyes. A tantrum was on the horizon for certain.

Draco stood from his seat, vibrating with the force of his emotions.

"Who is this mystery person to me?! I don't care what he wants! I will not be hounded by some stranger in my day to day life like some weak little girl."

Lucius' brows climbed toward his hairline as his son actually balled up both fists at his sides and stomped his foot during his tirade, bright red tinting both porcelain cheeks and silver eyes flashing in his rage. He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting his son out.

Draco wasn't done. He was beyond angry now and he was going to let his father know it, in absence of this meddling mystery fiancé.

"I will not stand for it!" He fairly yelled out, angry tears filling his eyes. "I've had enough of the people in my life treating me like glass! I'm not allowed to do anything and must seek permission for the most mundane of activities. All because of the dictates of this mystery person. Well, he can kiss my arse father!"

Draco tilted his chin up in defiance as his tears of anger traced down his cheeks.

"And so can you for that matter!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This note is to Guest Reviewer 3. I just wanted to thank you for your kind words. Your timing was superb as I was having a bit of a pity party for lack of reviews. Stupid I know, but what can I say? There's really no excuse. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that when I get down about that in the future, it will be your words that I turn to. And no, you didn't sound creepy. LOL Love to you too.**

* * *

Lucius sat staring into the dying fire, brandy snifter held loosely between the fingers of his left hand as he thought back to earlier that evening and the 'talk' he had with his son.

He had never had to struggle to find patience for dealing with his son as he had this night.

The manner his son had spoken to him with was unheard of in his family. He had never dared, and he was certain that his father before him hadn't either.

Struggle and succeed he did though, for the sake of his son. He wasn't sure how much of what his son was expressing at the moment was due to his injury and how much would become a permanent part of his personality. There were just too many unknowns at this point to make a sound decision.

Oh, he rebuked him for his language and lack of respect. He didn't feel that there was anything wrong in correcting him in that way. But any real punishment he may have dealt was stifled by his doubt. He would wait and see how Draco handled situations on a consistent basis before making permanent adjustments of his own in how he parented him. He felt it was only fair to his precious son.

Sighing tiredly, he looked up and smiled at his wife as she entered his study and sat next to him.

"Good evening my love. Have you seen our son to his bed then?"

Narcissa placed her arm through his and leaned into him.

"I have. He was distraught, not only about the prospect of a guard, but by how he spoke to you. I do believe that you will hear more of it from him tomorrow Lucius."

Patting her hand, he leaned over and kissed her gently as she caressed his cheek.

* * *

Draco was troubled when he awoke the following day. He hadn't slept well the previous evening and there was no question in his mind as to why.

He literally felt ill over how he had treated his father. He loved and respected his father greatly, and hated that they now had this distance between them.

His father had rebuked him for his language and lack of respect, and Draco had given a very formal and stilted apology, but the distance had remained and Draco decided that he needed to make amends as soon as he possibly could.

With his decision made, he hurried into his bathroom to get ready for his day.

Exiting his room freshly dressed and ready for breakfast, Draco wasn't sure how he was going to approach the subject. Every rehearsed line he heard in his head sounded just that; rehearsed. He wanted his father to know he was sincere.

Giving himself a mental shake, he decided the best approach was an honest and spontaneous one. He would do what felt proper at the time and hope that his father knew that his whole heart was in it.

Decision made, he continued on to the family dining room and entered. As was usual for their family, he was the last to arrive.

His father was there sipping his tea while perusing the latest copy of the Daily Prophet and his mother read over her list of engagements in her agenda as she sipped juice.

Draco stopped just inside the doorway, indecision plaguing him once again. Should he simply continue on to his seat as if nothing had happened?

No, that didn't feel right to him at all and yet he couldn't bring himself to approach his father the way he really wanted to.

He felt awkward in the moment; as if he had locked himself into a situation where he had to act too old and independent to behave the way he really wanted to and go to his father for comfort and reassurance.

Lucius, in the meantime was silently observing his son in his peripheral vision. He saw the conflict clearly displayed on his sons face and waited on him to make a decision.

Would he sit or would he approach as he had as a young child?

He almost sighed in relief when his son made his way to him and knelt at his side, leaning his head onto his thigh.

"Papa, please forgive me for the way I spoke to and treated you last evening. I love and respect you."

Lucius smoothed his sons hair as his eyes closed in silent thanks. Reaching down, he urged his son to stand and embraced him fully.

"My beautiful child, I love you so." He set him away from him a bit to look into his face fully.

"Never forget that Draco, no matter what happens or what conflicts may arise. You are my precious son and nothing will ever change that. As you grow older and more independent, there will undoubtedly be more points of conflict, but nothing will ever tarnish my regard for you."

He smiled at the relief he saw in his sons eyes and expression and embraced him tightly again.

Draco snuggled into his fathers strong chest, taking in his ever comforting scent. He was grateful for his fathers comfort and reassurance, and felt whole once again.

"Thank you Papa." He whispered.

Smoothing his hair once more, Lucius released him and sat back into his seat as Draco seated himself and greeted his mother, a happy smile and sparkle back in his eyes.

Breakfast, and the rest of the day really, was wonderful as he spent a pleasant time with his parents. They took him shopping in Diagon Alley and lunch was had at his favorite restaurant.

After retrieving his new fur trimmed cloak from having it custom fitted, they returned home and had his favorite dinner of roast duck.

Draco had avoided broaching the topic of his return to Hogwarts, or the dreaded guard that Lucius still insisted was necessary. It was still a sore point for Draco, but he would respect his father enough to comply. He certainly wasn't going along with it for the sake of his mystery fiancé.

No. Draco was saving his ire up for the man himself. He was determined to never again vent his displeasure for one of these directives on his beloved father ever again. He would place the blame where it belonged and he had a very good memory. One day soon, he was sure, he would have his opportunity. He would bide his time.

With a smirk, he laid himself down in his bed that night, planning for the day that he would finally meet this man. He could hardly wait.

The next few days were filled with Lucius interviewing candidates for the post of guarding his son at school. He had already dispensed with the distasteful chore of informing the Headmaster.

He smirked to himself when he thought about the mans weak protests and ultimate acquiescence. He couldn't wait to see the day of the mans ultimate downfall. It would be sweet indeed. Until then though, these small victories would have to do.

His final choice was a young man from a dark family, but no traceable ties to any active Death Eaters; at least none that anyone knew about.

In truth, he was the nephew of Evan Rosier, his deceased friend and fellow Death Eater, killed in a conflict with the Light at the end of the so called first wizarding war, after his Lord had been reduced to his present circumstance.

No one on the Light side knew of Evan's half sister however, and she was the mother of Draco's new guard.

His name was Caelum Valois and he had grown up in France with his mother, attending Beauxbatons Academy even though it was known for it's mostly female student body.

Caelum, like most of the Malfoy family, was part Veela, but Lucius knew he need not worry where his son was concerned. Caelum was a mated dominant and had no need of a submissive.

In short, he was the perfect candidate to guard his son; sharp, well trained, with Veela instincts, and loyal to the Dark while remaining above reproach.

Lucius couldn't be happier with his choice and knew that his Lord would be too when it came time to make his weekly report.

* * *

Later that week, Lucius entered his Lords study and knelt in front of his chair in his customary manner.

"Lucius, rise and sit. From henceforth, dispense with the kneeling outside of formal gatherings. You are my friend and we will soon be family. "Tis a bit ridiculous to have such formalities between us."

Lucius sat in his usual seat and dipped his head in acknowledgement of his Lords generosity.

"Thank you My Lord. I shall not abuse the privilege."

"What news do you bring me Lucius? If I had any hair, I would be tearing it out in boredom with all of this damned waiting."

Voldemort actually smirked his tiny lips, red eyes sparkling in amusement.

Lucius chuckled quietly.

"I am sure you don't exaggerate My Lord, and it's my greatest wish to hasten things along. Unfortunately, we both realize the constraints. I do however, bring good news. Barty Jr. was able to obtain the diadem and passed it to me the day I met with Dumbledore to inform him of the guard that will now be shadowing Draco upon his soon return to Hogwarts. It is now safely placed with the others My Lord."

"This is good news Lucius, and I thank you for seeing the task completed. It is a weight off my shoulders and will certainly allow me to focus on other important things, the upcoming ritual being uppermost in my mind."

Voldemort tapped his small fingers against the chair arm in thought.

"I must make certain that all elements of the ritual align with the runes that I suspect I will find somewhere on the Potter boy. After that, his wand must be destroyed since it is the brother to my own, and I will have to alter his memories so that the old goat doesn't have a hint of what took place. He must believe the boy was simply transported to a random location by a faulty portkey cast on the cup, his wand being broken in his pocket in the process. Before any of that may take place however, Barty must make certain that it's the Potter boy that reaches the cup first. If he fails, then all will be for naught."

Nodding, Lucius sought to reassure his friend and Lord.

"He is aware of the importance of his tasks in this mission My Lord and has assured me that he will not fail you. He has contingency plans in place for every scenario that he and I could think of. We will see your restoration complete and successful."

"For that I am ever grateful Lucius. Now, tell me of this guard you have chosen."

"He is the nephew of Evan Rosier and was raised and educated in France. He is loyal to the Dark, but has no traceable ties to our ranks outside his present employ with my family. He is a mated dominant Veela."

"All points that recommend him Lucius. Congratulations on finding such a stellar candidate. What, pray tell, was Draco's response to his new circumstance?"

Voldemort actually had a smirk on his face after posing the question.

Lucius had a small frown on his face as he fidgeted under his Lord's gaze. He wasn't sure how truthful he should be. Meeting his Lords amused gaze, he decided that he'd just get it over with.

"He said, and I quote, that you could kiss his arse and so could I for that matter."

Lucius was stunned as his Lord dissolved into merriment, his whole tiny body shaking with his mirth.

"Oh Lucius! What a delight my little mate will be to me. I look forward to our courtship and bonding. He shall challenge me at every turn, no doubt and I shall relish every moment."

* * *

It was now time for Draco to return to Hogwarts and he was both anticipating and dreading it in equal measure.

Anticipating because he was becoming bored and restless at home, and dreading because he was returning with a personal guard that would make him seem even more helpless and out of place.

It wasn't as though he disliked Caelum. That wasn't the case at all. He was a very likable person and they seemed to get along well together thus far. He just didn't want anyone shadowing him at school.

Crabbe and Goyle were fellow classmates at least and could thus be ignored by the rest of the students, but Caelum would be very noticeable and raise questions that Draco would rather not have raised.

He sighed in resignation as he exited his room and descended the stairs. There was nothing he could do about it so he may as well learn to live with it.

Saying goodbye to his parents, he and his new guard seated themselves in the limousine for the long ride. It was a Sunday, and he wanted time to get resettled prior to resuming classes on Monday.

He wondered how his guard would deal with any inappropriate advances and hoped that he would be subtle and nondescript but he hesitated to bring up any questions on the topic of his duties. Draco would just wait and see how Caelum dealt with incidents as they came up, if they came up.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Caelum's voice.

"My apologies Caelum, but I completely missed what you said."

"That's quite alright. I asked if we are ever going to discuss the problems that necessitated my employment?"

Draco sighed. "I had assumed that my father briefed you on the situation. Was I mistaken?"

"Well no, but I would like to hear things from your perspective."

"There is a bit that I don't remember due to my injury I'm told. I won't really be any help to you there. I do remember Viktor Krum snatching me from an empty hallway and making inappropriate advances. He eventually let me go after kissing me, and that was the end of it. I was injured shortly after that, and so I didn't even see him again before my stay in the hospital. He used to try to sit in close proximity during meal times so that he could touch and speak to me."

Draco shrugged. "That's really all that I can tell you."

Caelum nodded. "So it was mainly Viktor Krum and Harry Potter that were pursuing you inappropriately?"

"Yes, or so I am told. I remember Potter giving me strange looks and smiles at times, but as far as any contact, I do not recall. With Viktor, I recall the contact. I hadn't even remembered that at first right after my injury, but it has come back to me slowly in bits and pieces."

"Alright. So, I'll keep an extra close eye on you where they're concerned and all should be well."

Caelum smiled at Draco and Draco sighed once again, turning to look out the window. "Yes, I suppose." He said quietly. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There is corporal punishment alluded to in this chapter. If this offends you, don't read it. I don't own any of the characters with the exception of Caelum Valois. He's mine but I still don't make any money from any of this. No copyright infringement intended.**

The week of Draco's return was very peaceful, for the most part. Oh, there had been some strange looks directed his way, but once they acclimated to seeing Caelum wherever Draco was, the newness wore off and everyone went about their normal routine once again.

Harry Potter had smiled at him twice during the week, but had seemed preoccupied most of the time.

Draco supposed that he was worried about the upcoming task for the Triwizard Tournament. It only made sense after all, being stuck in a dangerous tournament that he didn't volunteer to be in.

Draco still wondered to himself how that was possible. He almost felt sorry for Potter. No one believed that he didn't do it himself somehow.

Draco shrugged mentally. He really didn't care either way. He had very little regard for Potter outside his normal dislike.

The Light side was against everything that he had been raised to believe and revere and wizards didn't get much "lighter" than Dumbledore and his favorite puppet boy wonder.

Draco felt his top lip curl a bit just thinking about the lot of them and so was startled when a voice broke the silence of his sitting room.

"Do you find your ancient runes assignment so offensive that it warrants such a fierce expression, Draco?"

Draco turned to an amused looking Caelum, one hand over his pounding heart, and took a deep breath, struggling to calm himself from his momentary fright.

"Caelum, please don't do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Make some noise when you enter the room next."

Taking a seat, Caelum gave him a perplexed look.

"I was hardly sneaking up on you Draco, but I shall endeavor to knock next time, although the way you tend to get lost in thought, I doubt even that will help the situation."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to his assignment, fully intending to finish it now that he was breathing normally again.

"Not up to sharing what the fierce expression was about then?"

He turned back to Caelum.

"My apologies Caelum. I completely forgot about your question in my momentary fright. I was simply thinking of the unpleasantness that is Potter and his Light Puppeteer Dumbledore. Nothing specific, outside my curiosity about his participation in the tournament."

Draco watched as concern flashed across Caelums expression before he masked it with a carefully blank one.

"Sometimes it's best not to speculate about things that don't really concern us Draco. We only complicate our lives when there is no need for it; nor is it prudent."

It was Draco's turn to look perplexed and most likely a bit suspicious at Caelum's reaction to his curiosity, but considering the trouble that usually clung to Potter, he would heed Caelum's counsel and think on the situation no more.

Nodding absently, Draco turned back to his assignment to finish. It was due the very next day, and he'd had a time catching up from his time off after his injury and recovery.

Caelum eyed his young charge, more than a little worried about where his curiosity may lead him. He would have to watch him carefully to make certain that he stayed out of any situation that had the potential to become terribly complicated and not in any positive way.

He sighed. So far this assignment had been relatively easy. His little submissive Veela charge had been obedient to all of his fathers directives and had been too busy making up assignments that he'd missed during his convalescence to get into any mischief.

The two potential trouble makers had kept their distance after seeing Caelum shadowing Draco. It seemed that they now understood that he was off limits and that Lucius Malfoy was beyond serious about the safety and integrity of his son.

Although, Caelum conceded to himself, it could simply be that they were both too preoccupied with preparing for the first task of the tournament. Once they saw that complete, they would have ample time to devote to other pursuits and Caelum would make certain that Draco wasn't one of them.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Caelum reached for the book he was currently reading and finding his place, settled in for a quiet evening.

Late that evening, Draco found himself the unfortunate victim of insomnia. It seemed no matter what he tried, he could not get his mind quiet enough to allow for sleep. No specific thoughts plagued him, just lot of random ones and Draco found it beyond frustrating.

Groaning in his exasperation, Draco threw back his covers and sat up, wondering if he could make it to the kitchen for a light snack. Perhaps some milk would help? That's what his mother always gave him when he couldn't sleep as a small child.

He got up and found his cloak and slippers, donning both. Making his way to his sitting room, he hesitated at Caelum's door, wondering if he should wake him for such a mundane thing. No, he decided. It was simply ridiculous to bother him with such a simple thing as a quick visit to the kitchen, especially since no one would be about in the hallways this time of night. He'd be there and back with no one the wiser, he was sure.

Slipping out of his door as quietly as he could, he began to make his way, clinging to the shadows for cover just to be safe. He really didn't want to be caught by a prefect or professor. He would be punished by his father for sure should he be caught out, especially without Caelum accompanying him.

He was halfway there when he ran into solid air. Startled and leaning on the wall for support, he watched as the "air" slowly revealed the form of Potter as he removed an invisibility cloak.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't see or hear you approach. Are you alright?"

Potter was now gently rubbing Draco's arm and shoulder where they had collided.

Draco felt a blush suffuse his face and stepped back a pace.

"Yes, Potter, I'm quite alright. What are you doing lurking about this evening?"

Harry moved closer to Draco, picking up a lock of his hair and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger as he leaned down to breathe deeply. Draco was startled to realize that Potter was smelling him.

Not moving away, Potter answered.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk." He looked up, mere inches away from Draco's face. "I'm so glad I did, otherwise I should have missed you."

Leaning even closer so that Draco could feel his breath against his cheek, Potter whispered out.

"You're so beautiful and you smell divine. May I kiss you Draco?"

Draco felt Potter's fingers brush against his lips and his breathing quickened as he locked gazes with him, silver eyes wide.

Before he could respond, Potter's lips descended onto his and he felt a hand snake around his waist, pulling him snugly against a surprisingly firm body. Potter had matured quite a bit in the past months Draco mused to himself and then he felt Potter's silky tongue brush his lips and all thoughts fled as he gasped.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Harry delved his tongue into Draco's sweet mouth, groaning at the little piece of heaven that he was enjoying by finally getting to hold Draco against him; feeling his soft, petite form, tasting those sweet cherry lips and hot little mouth.

He moaned and pulled Draco closer. How he would love to join with him in the most intimate of ways. Just the thought of it had him aching and ready and he pressed closer at the hips as he plumbed the depths of Draco's sweetness. He smiled to himself in triumph as he felt Draco rub against him and give out a little groan and whimper as he met and tangled his hot little tongue with Harry's.

A voice slicing through the silence of the hallway, had the effect of ice water on Harry and Draco and they jumped apart, Draco meeting the angry eyes of his protector who was, at this moment, every inch the Dominant Veela he was purported to be. Even though they weren't mates, Draco instinctively knew better than to disobey an enraged dominant Veela and he dropped his gaze and bared his neck in submission.

"Draconis Abraxas Malfoy, you will cease your activities and return to your rooms with me at once."

Caelum's voice was more growl than anything and Draco shuddered in fright.

Caelum rounded on Potter.

"You will never again lay even one finger on him. He is spoken for and his father will punish him for this transgression. Be sure that he'll take further action against you if this continues to be an issue. Stay away. This is your only warning."

So saying, Caelum grabbed Draco's arm and began leading him back to his rooms, his stride so long that Draco practically had to jog to keep up. He remained quiet though, realizing the serious situation in which he now found himself. He wasn't sure what his father would do, and he dreaded even contemplating.

Caelum seated Draco on the sofa and went straight to the fireplace, throwing in flue powder and bidding the elf that answered to retrieve Lord Malfoy.

Lucius appeared looking anxious.

"Yes, what is it Caelum? Is Draco alright?"

Caelum nodded and held up one hand in a placating fashion.

"Be assured Lord Malfoy, he is well. He did, however, sneak out of his rooms just a short time ago and I found him in a hallway halfway to the kitchen, kissing Harry Potter. It seems that I will be forced to cast alarm wards on the door each evening from henceforth My Lord. Please forgive my oversight in not doing so before now."

Looking livid, Lucius replied.

"Caelum, I thank you for retrieving him and notifying me promptly. Send him to his bed and I shall attend him tomorrow after his classes and the first task of the tournament."

Caelum dipped his head in respect.

"Yes Lord Malfoy. I shall tell him to expect you."

Rising, Caelum went to Draco and studied his charges' subdued countenance for moments before breaking the silence.

"Your father will be here tomorrow after your classes and the first task of the tournament is complete. Right now, you are to go to bed and stay there this time. I shall henceforth, be placing alarm wards on the doors to be certain of your compliance."

Draco merely nodded, looking miserable.

Caelum felt his heart squeeze a bit in pity.

"Why did you sneak out Draco? Did you want to meet with the Potter boy? Do you fancy him?"

Draco's head snapped up and he shook it in denial, eyes wide.

"No! Nothing like that! I was having trouble sleeping and I wanted to get some milk from the kitchen. I didn't think it was important enough to wake you for such a simple task. Potter was wandering the hall in an invisibility cloak and I bumped into him. He began getting close to me and then he kissed me and I didn't know what to do at first and then I simply didn't think."

Draco trailed off quietly with his head down, knowing how contrived it all sounded, even to his own ears.

Making a small sound of disbelief, Caelum sat himself down and waved a hand in dismissal.

"You should go to bed. You need sleep. I'm certain the day will be long for you tomorrow."

He watched as his charge rose from the couch and entered his bedroom.

He waited a few minutes before rising himself and placing the wards.

He was now too overwrought to even think about sleeping, so he grabbed his book and settled in for a long night and an even longer day tomorrow.

Draco sat in the spectator stands flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He was mildly interested by the happenings around him, but couldn't get his mind off the fact that he would soon be face to face with his angry father.

Glancing over his shoulder, he spied Caelum watching down on him from the uppermost tiers. At least he gave him that much room and independence. It was very decent of him, especially in light of what happened last night.

Draco felt fresh shame sweep through him. He knew better! Look at what had happened merely walking from potions to the great hall, after all. Never should he have risked wandering about for even a minute, much less all the way to the kitchen and back. He sighed. Would he ever learn from his mistakes?

Shuddering in dread, he realized that his father would most likely make sure that he didn't forget this time. Never before had he endured physical chastening, but his father had alluded to it if he didn't comply with the rules in place this time around and so Draco was pretty sure what he was in for later this day.

Distracted out of his thoughts by the beginning announcements, Draco settled in to watch as the champions had to outwit a dragon to get to a golden egg placed in a nest of real eggs. Were these people mad? Draco certainly thought so. He just hoped that no lives were lost in this ridiculous exercise.

He noticed Caelum moving closer to him as the dragons became more agitated and sighed to himself, wondering if he was about to be removed from the stands for his safety.

He rolled his eyes as he heard Caelums voice, his suspicions confirmed.

"Draco, come. This is madness and I'll not risk your safety for the sake of watching it happen."

Instead of rising to leave, Draco remained seated, adopting a scowl and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous Caelum. It must be perfectly safe or they wouldn't let any of the students attend. I refuse to be any more isolated than I already am. I'm staying."

As Draco spoke, Caelums eyebrows rose in disbelief and when he finished with his final declaration, a determined, narrow eyed look had taken over.

"Draco, you have exactly five seconds to rise and follow me out of here or I will remove you bodily. It's entirely up to you whether you maintain your dignity or not."

Draco, seeing the look on Caelums face, dropped his haughty countenance and rose from his seat, following Caelum from the stands and back into the castle.

They walked the halls in silence all the way to Draco's rooms where Draco, feeling more like a child than ever huffed his way to his room and slammed the door as hard as he could.

Caelum sank into an armchair feeling old beyond his years. If this is what having children was like, he wasn't sure he wanted to experience it. No sleep and temper tantrums on top of that. No thank you.

He straightened up at a knock on the door, rising to answer it.

"Lord Malfoy, welcome." He moved to the side admitting his young charges father.

"Caelum, I trust you are well? You're looking a bit tired."

Caelum noted the slight smirk in place on Lord Malfoy's face before smiling ruefully.

"Yes my Lord. I was just contemplating the many benefits of contraceptive charms before you arrived."

Lord Malfoy actually laughed a full out laugh; the first Caelum had ever heard from him.

"Yes well, it is still incumbent upon us to continue our noble lines, no matter how much a chore we find it to be. There are, however, very good things to reap from having a child, so despair not my young friend. You are unfortunately, only seeing the difficulties. Draco has, up until now, always been a very sweet and agreeable child."

Sighing tiredly, Lucius removed his outer cloak, placed it over the back of the chair and sat facing Caelum.

"So tell me exactly what happened last evening, and from the looks of you, today also."

"Last evening after retiring he snuck out to go to the kitchen for some milk. He said that he couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake me for such a simple thing. On his way there, he bumped into Potter who was in the hallway, hidden under an invisibility cloak. Potter then went on to kiss him and he was startled and didn't know what to do and then he simply didn't think about it. That's when I came upon them.

I warned Potter that this is the last time he would be warned away and that you would take action if he made any contact in the future. I then escorted Draco back here, spoke to him about what happened, and sent him to his bed."

Lucius nodded slowly.

"And today?"

"Today was fine until the tournament task. I didn't care for the danger it posed to him and insisted he leave to the safety of the castle. He didn't want to go and refused. I threatened to carry him so he followed me, marched into his room when we got here, and slammed the door. He's been there ever since."

Lucius frowned and nodded.

"I see. Has he been irascible lately or is this an isolated incident?"

"This is a recent development. He's been very agreeable until now; pleasant even."

Lucius rose from his chair and nodded once to Caelum.

"Very well, I shall go see to him now. You have my apologies on my son's behalf for his behavior towards you this day, and I assure you, his are forthcoming."

Caelum watched him as he made his way into Draco's room, closing the door tightly upon his entry. He didn't envy either of them this evening.

He shuddered as he remembered many of such sessions between he and his own father when he was going through many of the same trials of gaining maturity and independence.

Taking up his book, he sat back in his chair and lost himself in the pages.

Draco was inconsolable and it was the very first time he had found himself feeling that way in his young life. The tears fell from his eyes at a slow but steady pace as he cried silently in shame and remorse. He found the pain in his heart to be worse than the pain radiating from his bottom for he had shamed and disappointed his father once again by his actions and lack of good judgement.

If there was ever a time when he wished he could go back and make a different decision, it would be this one. One thing was for certain; he would never forget this day for it had broken his heart.

His father, his beloved father had chastened him physically. He had never done that before. He had never had reason to but Draco knew that he'd had a good reason to this time, and his little tantrum with his rude behavior and slamming of the door toward Caelum was just the icing on the proverbial cake.

His father had hugged him afterward and told him that he loved him and then had left him to contemplate everything and regain control in privacy. For that, he was grateful. He really couldn't face anyone right now. He just wanted to sleep and forget for a while.

Feeling his eyes slowly getting heavy, he closed them, the tears slowing and eventually stopping as he slipped off into blessed slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was a tough start for Draco as he had to face Caelum first thing this morning. He knew he had to apologize and wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He was ashamed of the fact that he'd been very immature in his behavior toward Caelum, but knew that he had to be mature today by facing him.

Choosing to see this as a fresh start with the man, Draco squared his shoulders, straightened his spine and exited his room.

He found Caelum sitting in an arm chair, waiting. Standing before him, he met his eyes and began.

"Caelum, I wanted to extend my sincerest apologies for my behavior towards you yesterday. It was very unseemly of me and I hope that you can forgive me and we can have a fresh start."

Caelum smiled at him.

"Of course Draco. I appreciate your courage and integrity in being able to stand with such maturity today. It speaks very well of your character. I also want you to know that I'm not so old as to not remember going through the same trials of maturing that you now face, so I sympathize with you. This is a very trying time in your life and you will make many mistakes, hopefully all very different. The real problems occur when you begin making the same mistakes over again without learning from them."

Draco smiled. "Of course, and I would like you to know that I have learned to never go anywhere without you, no matter how unimportant I may consider it to be."

Caelum rose from his seat.

"I'm relieved to hear it Draco. Shall we make our way to the great hall?"

"Yes, just let me get my bag."

Making their way out of the dungeons, Draco thought he heard pieces of a hushed conversation. What he could pick up had a note of urgency to it that piqued his curiosity especially since he could now see his Godfather and Professor Moody speaking in quiet tones down one of the many side passages. He realized that the urgent conversation was coming from them.

He focused on what was being said, catching only snippets; words like 'cup', 'master' and 'portkey'.

He glanced quickly to his side to see Caelum with brow furrowed, watching him as they walked. Shooting a look down the passageway, Caelum cleared his throat rather loudly redirecting his now carefully blank gaze straight ahead once again.

All this only served to further Draco's curiosity. Something was afoot, and he was now determined to find out what.

Breakfast was a rather routine event with Draco flanked by the ever loyal Crabbe and Goyle and Caelum at the high table with his Godfather. At least it was routine if you only saw what was on the surface.

What caught Draco's attention was the careful non-conversation that was taking place between them and the incredible tension that he could sense.

Draco knew however, that he could only see and sense these things because he was looking for them specifically. He'd learned many things growing up in his home and observing his father with his associates when they would visit. They were very careful and subtle, but over the years, he'd learned to see the 'tells'; little identical movements that they used to communicate without really communicating.

They were very good, he'd give them that, for no one else seemed to notice anything amiss as they chatted and went about sating their hunger.

He was now beyond curious. He was now sure that something of major import was happening, and he was sure beyond doubt that Caelum knew, at least in part, what it was. He knew better than to ask him outright. He knew he'd never give him an honest answer about any of his observations. Any information he gleaned would have to be done carefully, without any of them catching on.

He pondered on the words he was able to catch this morning. Cup, master and portkey. What could they mean? Just who was their common master. He knew who his Godfather's master had been before he was born and for a short time after, until his demise at the Potter home that fateful Halloween night.

No, he thought. It simply couldn't be. The man had certainly been the greatest Dark Wizard to have lived since Salazar Slytherin, but there is simply no possible way he could resurrect himself, not even with the help of his followers.

Could he?

Doubt began to creep into Draco's mind and with it, incredulous disbelief.

Could he?!

Draco literally jumped when a familiar accented voice startled him out of his disturbing thoughts.

"Hello my beauty. It's been too long since I have seen you Draco. I have missed you. I was very concerned when I heard what had happened. You are back to health now, yes?"

Draco was very uncomfortable speaking to Viktor Krum due to what he remembered happening. He knew that he couldn't maintain a relationship with the Bulgarian seeker because Viktor was never going to content himself with friendship. He would have to tread carefully where he was concerned especially since he could see the sharp eyes of his protector focused on him now.

"Yes Viktor. Thank you for your concern. I am very well now."

He looked down at his plate and tried to resume eating to look busy and discourage conversation. Viktor was not about to cooperate.

"Don't drop your eyes from me my beauty."

Reaching across the table, Viktor was just about to tilt Draco's chin when a voice, low and lethal, froze him in place.

"I would not touch him were I you Mr. Krum. I believe you've been warned away by not only Lord Malfoy, but also your own father. Lord Krum is a man who upholds House honor I believe? I doubt he'd be pleased to hear that his son does not."

Draco could literally see the anger well up in Viktor at that slight, but it was true. He'd been warned and the honor of his House was at risk if he ignored his fathers directive.

Turning to face Caelum, Viktor replied, suppressed rage fairly dripping from his tone.

'You need not remind me of my honor Frenchman. I am well aware of my fathers expectations. I was merely making polite conversation with a fellow student who's been recovering from a grievous injury. Do you have any objections to that?"

Caelum smirked.

"Only when your "polite conversation" involves touching my charge Mr. Krum. We tend to cross out of the realm of "polite" at that point and into familiarity; something that his father and by proxy, I will not abide."

Rising abruptly, Viktor nodded at Draco who was trying valiantly to maintain his aloof expression.

"Draco, it was good to see you again. I will bid you good day."

Turning sharply on his heel, he strode from the great hall, back stiff and eyes fairly sparking with rage.

Blowing out a breath to relieve the tension, Draco met Caelum's gaze who simply nodded to him once and resumed his seat at the high table.

Picking up his fork once again, Draco could see Goyle looking at him and turned his attention to him with an expectant expression on his face.

"Was there something that you wished to say Gregory?"

"Well. yes. Vince and I haven't really had a chance to welcome you back properly and to tell you that we missed you. You're our only friend besides each other and we're just very glad that you're okay Draco."

Crabbe was nodding.

"Yes and what Greg didn't say is that we are very relieved that we can concentrate on being your friends now and not your guards, although we'll still help when we can."

They both smiled at him and he leaned back in his seat a bit so that he could see them both better. Looking between the two, he smiled as warmth suffused him.

"Thank you both for that. I feel better also knowing that I'm not just an obligation to you."

Vincent spoke up again.

"Yeah, and besides, who would help us understand ancient runes?"

Draco laughed while Gregory reached around and smacked Vince on the back of his head.

Vince scowled.

"Ow, what was that for anyway?"

* * *

Draco forgot about his disturbing thoughts from the morning, lost as he was in the monotony of his school day. That was until he was at his customary place in potions, locked in the black gaze of his Godfather.

He dropped his gaze hastily, knowing very well what a skilled Legilimens his Godfather was. His father had made him study occlumency, but he was nowhere near the skill level needed to block someone of his Godfathers mastery.

He realized that his hasty action would pique his Godfathers curiosity as to what he may be hiding and he cringed inwardly at the thought. He would be watched even more closely from now on, if that were possible.

After turning in his potions homework, he got busy on the potion that was scrawled on the board, happily chopping, slicing and shredding. This was a subject that he knew well as he had spent most summers since he could remember being tutored by his potions Master/Godfather.

Finishing up and bottling his potion, Draco turned it in fully intending to return to his seat immediately but the deadly drawl of his Godfather stopped him cold.

"Draconis, you will see me after class."

Draco looked down at his Godfather, bent over parchments covered in red ink and before he knew it, he was frozen in place by two deadly black eyes looking up at him.

His heart took off in his chest at the thought of what those particular eyes could discern and he struggled to think of anything else besides what he had been contemplating this morning. Of course, when you're trying not to think of something, you think of it all the more and his Godfather now had one bats wing brow raised at him; the one that usually accompanied a snarky smirk, which was conspicuously absent at the moment.

His Godfather nodded almost as if to himself.

"Yes, you will most definitely be seeing me after class. Do not forget."

He looked back down at the parchments on his desk, breaking his hold on Draco and Draco turned back to his seat, feeling defeated.

Not even his thoughts were safe and private it would seem.

He began concentrating; shoring up his mental defences for the coming confrontation.

Draco remained seated as the last of the stragglers turned in their bottled attempts at today's potion and left. He wasn't surprised to see Caelum stay and his Godfather not object a whit, especially after what he'd witnessed this morning.

After casting several complicated privacy and locking wards, his Godfather got straight to the point.

"How much do you know Draconis, and how much is mere speculation?"

Draco, wearing his perfect Slytherin mask, answered.

"What do you mean Godfather? I don't know anything, as no one ever deems it necessary for me to know anything, and I dare not speculate. I know nothing."

Snape shot from his chair and was in front of Draco in a second.

"Obstinate child! You will tell me or I will take the information from you."

Not even flinching, Draco, now more in control of his minds defences, tilted his head and locked his gaze with his Godfathers.

"I know nothing." He said flatly, looking away calmly to stare straight ahead, masked expression firmly in place.

If there was one thing that Draco was used to, it was an intimidating Snape getting into his face. It had been the normal thing for him since he was old enough to sit up at a potions counter.

Caelum decided it was time to interject before Snape decided to break into the boys mind forcibly. He was sure that Lord Malfoy and other interested parties would not be happy about that, no matter how good Snapes' intentions were to their cause.

"Professor Snape, perhaps we should consult with his father before making any rash judgements or potentially harmful intrusions?"

Snape scoffed.

"I am certainly skilled enough to glean what we need to know without causing harm."

Caelum had another protest on his lips when he heard Snape cast ligilimens, and he froze as he watched his charge fight it for moments before clutching his head, blood dripping from his nose at an ever quickening rate, just before he collapsed in a faint, Caelum catching him before he hit the floor.

Caelum shot Snape a look of disdain.

"Firecall Lord Malfoy now and tell him to bring the Veela healer with him."

Snape, who was frozen in momentary shock, moved to make the call while Caelum picked up his petite charge and laid him out on the couch.

Retrieving a clean cloth and basin of water, Caelum returned and began to try and stop the bleeding but was unsuccessful.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Lord Malfoy and the healer arrived, taking over. He looked at Snape who looked truly remorseful and he felt a bit of pity for the man. He had no idea just who he was dealing with here. How could he? It had been directed that they keep him uninformed with respect to that information and they dared not disregard their Masters word.

Lord Malfoy approached as the healer worked on his son.

"What happened?" He looked between Caelum and Severus. Caelum pinned Severus with an expectant look and Severus answered.

"Perhaps we should wait for certain parties to depart? There are some subjects that must not be discussed in the company of others."

"Now you have my undivided attention Severus, considering my son is now a part of the discussion. In the meanwhile, you will provide the pared down version. Why is my son currently lying on your couch being treated by the Veela healer?"

Caelum finally lost patience. "Because, Lord Malfoy, Professor Snape attempted to break into his mind forcibly."

Lucius' gaze that he cast at Snape could have sliced steele.

"I see. Yes, we will, without doubt, be having quite the conversation once privacy is established Severus."

A few spells later and Draco was regaining consciousness, albeit slowly. He was looking very confused too.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember, son?"

Draco looked at his father and thought about his day. He remembered apologizing to Caelum, and then walking to breakfast…..his eyes widened a bit as he recalled the snippets of conversation he'd heard and the conclusions he'd come to and all the rest flooded back to him in a rush.

Closing his eyes, he sank back onto the couch and he heard the healer tell his father that he should rest and recover especially since this intrusion happened so soon after such a severe head injury.

"How long must he rest?" His father sounded worried.

"For the rest of today and tomorrow. I'll come back tomorrow and examine him again, but he should be fine to resume his normal activities after that."

His father thanked her and she left via the flue.

Lucius picked Draco up. "I'll return after I see him safely in his bed."

He departed and Severus hung his head.

Caelum had a difficult time feeling sorry for the man and his predicament. He tried to dissuade him but he let his anger dictate his actions and now he'd come to regret it.

Lucius returned moments later and cast the wards before removing his cloak and seating himself on the sofa. Severus and Caelum took the adjacent chairs.

"Well, would someone, preferably you Severus, like to explain the entire story as to why I just had to have my son treated by a healer?"

"He is hiding information Lucius. He knows something about our mission and some of the participants, but I could only get fleeting thoughts before he blocked me completely. I asked him to remain behind after class so that I could find out what he knows and by the time I tried he had his shields up full force and would admit to knowing nothing. I cast legilimens on him and we struggled for some moments until his nose began to bleed and he ultimately passed out. That is when I called you."

Lucius looked at Caelum. "Why did you not stop him Caelum?"

Severus answered. "He tried to dissuade me Lucius and I disregarded him. When he would have tried again, I had already cast."

"This is completely unacceptable Severus. I could have you thrown into Azkaban for such a transgression against my young son. You know it's a crime against one so young and yet you felt justified in doing so to your own Godson. I'll admit Severus, I'm at a loss as to what possessed you."

Lucius pinned him with his ice cold steely gaze.

"He was being obstinate! I was angry! He refused to admit what he knew and we need to know."

"So you felt justified in risking the destruction of my young sons mind? You could have called me Severus! It isn't as though I'm unaware of the goings on here."

Lucius looked on Snape with contempt.

"Never again, Severus, will you be trusted with my son. You are nothing more than a potions professor to him from this day forth. Never again presume to take liberties where he is concerned."

Lucius rose and donned his cloak. "Caelum, watch over him closely until the healer declares him fit. I shall return to see him tomorrow. Until then, I have a report to make. Good day."

* * *

Draco was in a daze. Not due to his Godfathers intrusion. No. He was dizzy with realization. He was right! Information about the Dark Lord was the only thing that could have ever driven his Godfather to such desperation that he would use such barbaric methods to extract it.

Hearing someone enter his sitting room, Draco hastily rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. Caelum peeked in briefly and then closed the door leaving him to his excited realizations.

He went over what he knew. They were all in on the Dark Lords return. He wasn't sure how, but he was sure of that fact. They only ever called one wizard Master and that was the Dark Lord. Now to deal with the other two snippets he'd overheard; cup and portkey.

What cup? Cup…..cup….his eyes went wide as he placed that piece of the puzzle. There was only one cup that was prominent at the moment. The triwizard cup! What did he know about the cup? He'd heard that it was to be used as the trophy for the last task. The ultimate champion would get the cup.

His stomach dropped like a rock as it all came together in his mind. That's why someone wanted Potter in this tournament. He wasn't sure how, but someone was going to make certain that it was Potter that got to the cup because he'd be willing to bet that cup is going to be a portkey to somewhere.

What do they need Potter for? The only thing he could come up with was a blood ritual. He'd been the downfall of the Dark Lord; it stood to reason that he'd be instrumental in his resurrection ritual. It's a basic in all Dark magic really; that what takes away also brings forth and vice versa, depending upon the timing and the specific ritual.

He laid there, stunned at what he was now certain of. He just didn't know where it would take place. He knew one thing for certain though. Harry Potter was once again, in the thick of things. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius made his way through the dungeon halls, intent upon speaking to his son. He was worried. If what Snape claimed was true, he was worried with very good reason.

It was too soon and his son too young to be involved in all of the vital plans coming to fruition now and in the very near future. If his son didn't stay clear of the situation, and tried in some way to insinuate himself into it, the results could be disastrous or deadly.

Lucius simply didn't see a positive outcome if his young son became involved.

Sighing to himself as he made the last turn on his way to his son's rooms, he resolved to find out exactly what his son knew for certainty, and what he merely suspected. He would make decisions on what to do based on the answers Draco gave him.

Knocking, he entered to find Caelum reading quietly in his usual place by the fire.

"Lord Malfoy, welcome."

"Thank you Caelum. My son? How is he today?"

"The healer just left and said he's doing very well. It seems there's no lasting damage from the legilimancy My Lord. She cleared him for all normal activities."

Lucius sank into a chair, clearly relieved to hear this news.

"I'm very happy to hear it. Where is he?"

"He should be out momentarily. He was preparing for the day last I checked."

Lucius nodded and rose from his seat. "I shall go in to him. I need to speak with him privately. If you'll excuse me."

Caelum nodded once. "Of course Lord Malfoy."

Draco heard a knock at his bedroom door as he was straightening his tie. Giving himself one last look of stony determination in the mirror and taking a deep breath, he called out to who he suspected to be his father. "Enter."

He had spent the rest of yesterday and a good part of last night coming to terms with the enormity of his realizations and speculations and one point was driven home to him again and again. He could not, under any circumstances let anyone know what he knew and suspected. He was sure that if he did, he would be pulled away from every form of contact he had in this already isolated world of his, and would find himself a virtual prisoner in his home for gods only knew how long.

He refused to endure such a fate. He had to remain steadfast and maintain the strongest mental shields that he could muster. He didn't think he'd stay sane otherwise. Even more isolation would break him, he was certain, and he was determined not to let that happen.

He turned to face his father when he noticed his image in the reflection of the mirror.

"Father, good morning."

Lucius was a bit startled at the obvious change he saw in his son. There was an air of determination about him that had never been there before. It made him seem much more mature and Lucius wondered at the cause.

"Draco, you're looking well. I'm relieved. Caelum said that the healer was already by to see you?"

Moving to take up his outer robe, Draco nodded.

"Yes. She said that I am perfectly fit for normal activities."

Donning his robe, he turned to retrieve his school bag but Lucius stopped him.

"Son, I need to speak with you about what happened yesterday and what instigated it to begin with. Please sit down for a moment."

Draco took a bracing breath and sat on his bed, facing his father who had taken a seat in the chair by his writing table.

Meeting his fathers gaze boldly, he nodded. "Alright father. What would you like to know?"

Lucius got right to the point after casting locking and privacy wards and checking for any listening charms.

"What do you know and what do you suspect?"

"I don't know anything, just as I told my Godfather yesterday. How could I? No one shares anything with me, and I'm never in contact with anyone."

Draco raised a brow in challenge and Lucius marveled at how it was like looking at a more petite version of his own visage for a moment. It made him smile, despite his rising irritation at the non-answer his son just gave him.

"Draco, I've known Severus for a very long time son. He may have been totally out of line with his actions yesterday, but he never would have done what he did without some cause at least. He saw something alarming in your thoughts before you were able to block him. Now, again I ask my son, what do you know and suspect? Your answers are very important Draco. This is not a time to be stubborn. This could be a very dangerous situation for you and I need to know how to help prevent any danger to you."

Strengthening his resolve, Draco once again held his fathers gaze.

"I know nothing. I suspect nothing."

Lucius knew his expression was darkening as his irritation rose. It seems his son truly inherited his stubborn streak after all.

Draco watched as his fathers expression became icy. He never really showed his anger in his face unless you knew what to look for, which Draco certainly did.

His father tended to look haughty and ice cold when angry and he was approaching that point rapidly.

Lucius leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs and draping one hand over his knees in a relaxed fashion, but he was anything but relaxed. He was becoming angry which he was sure his son was aware.

"Draco, my son, you are certainly not making this easy for me. Do you think me a fool? The more stubborn and out of character you act my son, the more you betray your secrets. You may deny any knowledge, but your stony silence and your determined and dare I say, haughty countenance, speaks to your guilt."

Draco literally felt the blood drain from his face as he realized his mistakes, as pointed out by his father. He watched as a small smirk appeared on his fathers face, but accompanied as it was by icy cold eyes, there was no comfort or humor to be had in it. Truth be told, it made his already intimidating father even more so for it spoke of an enjoyment of his opponents discomfort, and at this moment he was Lucius' opponent. Draco realized with growing dread, that he was outclassed.

He dropped his gaze to his lap as his father began speaking once again.

"You may maintain your silence all you like my son. I will make decisions based on what I think you may know and what Severus was able to see in your thoughts yesterday. It will not take me long to piece together what you actually know. Your first mistake was not _underestimating_ me my son. No. Your first mistake was disregarding me completely.

I have been in this game for many years son, and you should never discount or disregard any possible opponents, for that is where you have placed us this day Draco. We are opponents, and you have just been defeated."

His father rose from his chair and canceled the wards he had set. With his hand on the door, his father addressed him.

"Go on about your day Draco. I still have to speak once again with Severus and then I have some other meetings to attend. I will be in touch to let you know what I have decided regarding your future safety."

Lucius had the door half way open when his son spoke, his tone bitter and derisive.

"Are you off to consult with my betrothed then?"

Lucius exited the room without answering, knowing that any answer he gave would not bring any comfort or satisfaction to his son. Draco would simply have to learn to accept things as they are as difficult as that may be.

Lucius knocked on Severus' door and was taken aback when he saw the defeated wizard that stood aside to allow him entry. The man looked like hell and Lucius wondered at the cause. Surely it wasn't due to their falling out yesterday?

"Lucius, please take a seat. I am pleased to see you for I have something important to say."

Severus sat across from Lucius and sighed before locking his gaze with icy silver.

"We have been friends for so long Luc and I owe you my sincerest apologies for my actions towards your son yesterday. I was overwrought and wasn't thinking properly but still, that is no excuse. There are no appropriate excuses for my actions. But it is my greatest hope that you will forgive me. I know that I will never again hold the standing I had as your sons Godfather. I accept that I don't deserve that honor. But I would hate to permanently lose your friendship."

Lucius rubbed his forehead with his fingers and looked back up at one of his oldest and dearest friends. He really had no desire to lose the friendship of Severus either but he had made a grievous error with his son; one that could have caused irreparable damage.

He found himself nodding.

"I accept your apology Severus. Yesterday was a gross misjudgment on your part and I can never trust my son to you again, but I too would like to maintain our friendship."

Severus sighed and smirked. "Thank you Luc."

Lucius smirked right back. "We snakes have to stick together after all. Can't have the Light winning because of trouble in the snakes den."

"Indeed not." Severus drawled out.

Becoming serious again, Lucius spoke.

"Severus, what exactly did you see in Draco's thoughts yesterday before he blocked you? Which, by the way, I find quite remarkable."

"Oh I do too. His shields were iron clad after he was able to concentrate on it for a few minutes while the class dispersed. Before that however, I got small glimpses of Moody and I when we were meeting in the abandoned hall here in the dungeons yesterday morning and he picked up the words "Master", "Cup", and "Portkey" from our whispered conversation. I told Moody that we should not meet anywhere in the castle, but he simply wouldn't listen. And then it would seem that he's picked up more than we thought he would over the years because he was able to discern that Mr. Valois and I had a covert conversation at breakfast yesterday after my conversation with Moody."

He smirked at Lucius. "He is very sharp witted and observant, your son."

Lucius sighed closing his eyes in dread at just what he realized his son knew; none of it good, all of it potentially very dangerous.

"Yes he is and I'm very proud of that fact, but he's picked the absolute worst time to exercise his talents. This could be disastrous Severus."

Snape nodded in agreement. "I am aware Lucius and while it doesn't excuse my actions, perhaps you can better understand my desperation of yesterday?"

"Yes, but by losing your composure you merely solidified his suspicions. His thought processes are entirely too much like mine to draw any other conclusion. He realized that there is only one "Master" that you would get so upset over and go to such lengths for. Combine that with his curiosity about why Potter was put into the tournament and the other words he overheard from you yesterday, he most likely has the entire mission put together in his mind Severus."

Lucius watched as all blood seemed to drain completely from his friends face.

"Gods Luc, what do you intend to do? This has the potential to end disastrously for everyone involved."

Rising from his seat, Lucius turned and made his way to the door.

"I intend to go to my meetings and seek counsel. This is not a decision to be made arbitrarily. Good day Severus."

Dropping the wards, he departed, leaving Severus to his increasingly anxious thoughts.

* * *

Lucius entered Riddle Manor and made his way to his Masters study, knocking and entering when he was bid to do so.

Taking up his usual chair he nodded his head in respect.

"My Lord, good day to you."

Lord Voldemort took a few beats to study his friend and follower, taking note of the almost haggard appearance of his face. This wasn't simple fatigue. This was something much deeper. Lucius, he realized, was deeply troubled.

"Lucius my friend, what troubles you?"

"My Lord, you are too observant, as usual. I have troubling news that won't be easy to tell and requires decisions to be made that likely won't be popular with my son."

"Go on Lucius. Explain."

"My Lord, due to his extraordinary observational skills and his Veela hearing, combined with the carelessness of Crouch Jr., my son has almost certainly put together the entire mission that we are currently undertaking."

The flaring of red in the eyes that held his gaze was the only indication of his Lords darkening mood, but for Lucius it was enough and he got to the telling post-haste. He relayed all of the details that he knew, ending in his meetings with his son and then Snape this very morning.

"You say that Draco was able to block Snape's legilimancy?"

Nodding slowly, Lucius answered.

"He was My Lord."

Lord Voldemort thought on the situation for moments, slim fingers tapping the chair arm.

"You will speak to him Lucius. You will give him this opportunity to prove his integrity and loyalty. Do not deny what he suspects, but neither will you confirm it. Tell him that he is to stay out of any of the events taking place and that if he does not, he will find himself withdrawn post-haste. This is his chance to prove the trust we are placing in him."

The slim fingers tapped out a rhythm as the raspy voice continued.

"I will have to deal with Snape after the ritual. He risked my future mates health with his poor judgement and I cannot overlook that. It's true that he does not realize the significance of Draco's place in the Dark society yet, but that does not excuse his mistreatment of the heir of a nobel House.

Similarly will I have to wait to deal with Crouch Jr's carelessness. With the wrong person within hearing distance, he could have destroyed this entire mission. We are actually fortunate that it was Draco and his guard that overheard and not one of the "Light" drones, but if he continues to exercise such ignorance and stupidity, he may yet compromise the entire operation."

Voldemort looked to Lucius.

"Is there any way for you to speak to him Lucius, without raising suspicion?"

Lucius, having already thought on this situation, nodded.

"I believe there is My Lord. I can simply set up an appointment with each of Draco's professors to inquire as to his progress since his return. It will simply be the concern of a father for his son's education."

Voldemort nodded in satisfaction.

"Excellent. Do that as soon as possible and stress to the idiot that if he compromises this mission, in any way, he will pay in flesh and blood. I will not tolerate stupidity. I have not waited all these years and come so close to have it all brought down because he couldn't exercise common sense in choosing a meeting place."

"I will convey your words exactly My Lord."

"I appreciate your dedication and loyalty as well as your intelligence Lucius. I would have gone mad dealing with all of the lower level idiots by now if not for you and your father before you.

Tell me Lucius, does Crouch Jr. have a plan for escaping the castle after the completion of the mission? He must not be apprehended and his "twin" must never be found either. Dumbledore would catch on too easily if either of those events were to happen."

"I believe, My Lord, that Crouch Jr. has already removed the trunk that contains the real Moody from the castle. I believe he said his excuse was to have the trunk repaired. I will inquire when I speak to him as to the accuracy of that information. I'll also find out where the actual trunk is now and have it relocated to a safe hiding place if I deem it necessary.

As far as his escape at the end of the mission, he is to be stationed around the maze during the last task to see to the safety of the champions. He has a portkey that will transport him to the ritual site just after he ensures Potter's transport via the cup. It should make dealing with Potter a little easier since he still trusts "Moody". It's our hope that he'll believe that "Moody" is there to help him, thus making subduing Potter that much less trying since we don't want any undue damage to the boy."

Voldemort nodded.

"Yes, I admit to having thought about killing the boy and getting it over with, but that would draw Dumbledore's suspicion and it isn't time yet to confront the old goat or have him resurrecting his Order of the Phoenix. I want this ritual and my return to remain secret until I am ready to defeat them. I refuse to be rash or thoughtless in my actions this time around. Our victory will be swift and complete.

Do you and the others that were publicly associated with me in the last war have solid alibis arranged for when the azkaban break out takes place Lucius?"

Smirking, Lucius replied. "We do My Lord. We will be having a lavish ball arranged by my lovely wife in celebration of the victorious Hogwarts champion, the guest list to include the old goat and his champion along with the Minister of magic, his wife and many more ministry officials. Everything is already arranged, with just the invitations needing to be sent out once the champion is confirmed. All of my former brothers and families will be in attendance with the cream of the Daily Prophet reporters and photographers also there. It should be quite the soiree My Lord."

Voldemort smirked. "That is perfect Lucius. Caelum will be in charge of the new members then?"

Lucius nodded once. "Yes My Lord. They have been training every day, even in Caelum's absence. I have been making regular visits to ensure their continuing training and progress. They work as a well oiled machine. I believe you will be impressed with them My Lord. They not only train magically, but physically as well. They bring to mind the special strike teams that the muggle military has. I've watched them at night and they are silent and lethal; their wordless casting impressive."

"Very well Lucius. I look forward to meeting and initiating them. They are studying the plans you obtained of Azkaban, and the castle is ready to receive our brethren for their recuperation?"

"They are very familiar with the plans of the prison My Lord and the castle is stocked and ready. It is currently staffed with twenty house elves, just waiting to serve. Even your suite is ready for you My Lord. Narcissa had your wardrobe stocked with all that she thought you may need. She used your previous measurements. We hope that they are still correct but if not the tailor is a firecall away. He is French of course." Lucius smirked. "Only the best."

Looking at Lucius, Voldemort sighed. "Now, if only time would move a bit faster until the ritual I would be a happy wizard Lucius."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What can I say but to apologize. Please forgive my moments of weakness, and thanks for sticking with me if you have. I have a bit of a struggle at times with confidence and depression, but I should really try with more diligence not to let that spill over into this area of my life. Long story short, I love this story too much to leave it so just ignore my manic moments. By the way, reviews are appreciated!  
**

* * *

Draco was sullen. That's about the only word he could think of to describe his mood at this moment. Here he was, in the great hall between Greg and Vince and he didn't feel like eating anything or conversing with anyone. He hadn't even surveyed the crowd around him. He just _was_.

He knew it was due to his failure in the meeting with his father that started his day. Giving himself away and being read so easily was frustrating to say the least.

He knew that his father had vast experience with dealing with people and reading their 'tells'; things their body language and facial expressions amongst other things, would tell you, even if they hadn't uttered a word. One could learn a lot just from observing, Draco knew.

His biggest mistake, just as his father had pointed out, was disregarding his father's expertise in such things. He'd completely given himself away by his actions and what he _wouldn't_ say, as opposed to what he _did_ say.

Add that together with what Snape had likely glimpsed in his mind and he knew he was sunk. His father undoubtedly knew everything he'd pieced together and he was merely waiting to be removed from the school. He was certain it was a matter of when not if.

Greg lightly touched Draco's shoulder, bringing him out from his self-flagellation.

"Yes? What is it Greg?"

"Draco, you're not eating or speaking. Are you unwell?"

He gave both of his friends a weak smile. "No, I'm fine. Just in a bit of a dark mood I reckon. Nothing to be concerned about."

Greg and Vince glanced at each other in doubt over Draco's head. Vince decided to speak up.

"Draco, you really should eat or you'll become ill and miss even more classes. We miss you when you're not here. It's like we're not complete without you here with us. We need you Draco."

Draco could feel his eyes becoming a bit misty at his large friends innocent expression of sentiment, and smiled a genuine smile.

He would worry about things with his father when he had to. Right now, he had two good friends worried about him for no good reason and he was determined to ease their fears.

Glancing between them, he nodded. "Alright, could you please pass the soup then Greg? And Vince, I think a slice of that bread would go well with it if you'd be kind enough to reach it for me?"

Smiling now, they both reached for his requests, with Vince adding a generous pat of butter to his bread plate.

They both nodded in satisfaction as they watched him begin to eat, resuming their own meals.

* * *

Lucius released a sigh as he left the old coot's office. The benevolent façade that he wore like a cheap suit combined with the so-called "Light" magic that fairly oozed from his pores repulsed Lucius' suave, dark sensibilities. It was almost instinctual to be at odds with the man. He felt the need to shiver in revulsion and he repressed it, but only just.

The important part was that he now had meetings set with all of Draco's professors to talk about his progress since his injury. Of course, none of this was really necessary. He knew that his son was a very capable young wizard and an excellent student. He had been so throughout his life.

The only meeting that was vital was the meeting with Professor "Moody". He was looking forward to that particular meeting with not a little bit of urgency. He had to bring Crouch Jr. back into line before he made any more mistakes. They were too close to seeing their mission through successfully to have it ruined by moronic mistakes now.

He would meet with them all at different set times throughout the following day in each of their offices. It would make for a very full day for Lucius, but it would be more than worth the effort.

For now though, he was on his way to see his son. He didn't think it prudent to keep his son ignorant of the decisions made about his current predicament. He had to let him know that they would be placing a vast amount of trust in him and his ability to maintain his maturity in this important instance. He only hoped that his son realized the significance of the trust that was being placed. All of their futures hinged on it. The future of the Dark magical society hinged on it.

* * *

Draco was at his writing desk, busy working on a potions essay when the knock he'd been dreading came at his door. He rose to answer, his stomach feeling as though he'd swallowed lead.

"Father. Please, come in."

Draco seated himself on his bed once again, leaving the chair for his father who was busy casting wards and detecting spells.

Lucius sat after removing his outer cloak, draping it on the back of the chair.

"Draco. I'm sure you're anxious to hear what I have to say, so I'll get right to it and skip the pleasantries.

It has been decided that we will place our trust in you and let you remain here at school. I shall neither confirm nor deny any information you know or think you may know. You, however, will have to maintain our trust by exercising great integrity and loyalty. If, at any time, you insinuate yourself into any of the situations that may arise, you will be withdrawn post-haste with no further explanations or reprieves.

This situation is tenuous at best Draco and it's of utmost importance that you maintain your silence and protect your mind."

Lucius met his sons shocked expression with a level gaze and waited for him to acknowledge what he'd just been told.

He watched as his son fairly bloomed back into the child he'd been just some short weeks past; a huge delighted smile overtaking his face as he bounded from his bed to wrap himself around his father.

"Oh Papa, thank you! I was so afraid that I'd be taken from here and made to stay secluded! That would have driven me mad Papa, and now I don't have to worry. Oh, thank you!"

Lucius embraced his son for moments and then held him away to see his face once again. Steadfastly ignoring the childlike delight he saw there, Lucius sought to make certain that the gravity of the situation wasn't lost in his sons exuberant relief at merely being able to stay.

"Draco, I cannot stress strongly enough how serious this situation is and can grow to be. You must not, Draco, _MUST NOT_ get involved in any way. You must not seek any more information or even devote any more thought to the situation. Our futures depend on this my son."

Draco felt his smile drop at the earnest expression he saw on his fathers face as he stressed his points.

Standing up straight and proud, Draco faced his father squarely.

"I understand father, and I shall not fail you or our society and heritage. Over a thousand years of pure blood and dark magic pulses through my veins and I shall not fail. I will make you proud of me as your son, but most importantly, as the heir to House Malfoy."

Lucius felt tears well in his eyes and his heart swell with love and pride for his son.

Standing, he embraced him tightly. "I believe you my son."

* * *

His father left shortly thereafter and Draco could hardly contain himself. The smile he wore as he completed his assignments was causing little cramps in his cheeks it was so wide. Relief was not an adequate word to describe what he felt.

Upon completing everything, he was restless.

Feeling the need for fresh air, he sought out Caelum, finding him just where he knew he would, in the armchair by the fire, reading.

"Caelum!" He said as he fairly bounded into the quiet room. He then had to stop and try to stifle a laugh when Caelum, in his startled state, juggled his book that had flown from his hands upon Draco's sudden entrance.

"Draco! Zeus, Ares, and all the other gods and deities! Was that really necessary?! You nearly scared the life out of me." He scowled at his charge who now had a wicked smirk on his lovely face, reminiscent of his fathers.

"My apologies Caelum. Shall I knock when next I enter?"

"You evil little monster. So that's the way of things is it? Alright then. My memory is long and flawless my little charge. I shan't forget." He smirked and raised one brow in challenge.

"I would expect no less from you my good companion. We shall enjoy a contest then? What will be the stakes?"

He scowled at Draco in disapproval. "I shall not engage in betting with my minor charge. Your father would have pieces of my hide as various decorations in his office should he become aware of such. No thank you."

"Ah Caelum, I have my own funds, but very well then. It need not be for galleons. I'll even let you choose. You have a fortnight to decide, and then the challenge begins."

"Draco, I told you, I will not be drawn into games of chance with you, no matter the stakes. Now, what was your goal in seeking me out before we became sidetracked by my minor heart attack?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really Caelum. No need for histrionics." He smirked as Caelum spluttered in outrage.

Continuing on through Caelum's current lack of speech, Draco neatly changed the subject.

"I should like to go flying please, Caelum."

Caelum closed his mouth and looked longingly at the fire that crackled away in the hearth, knowing how cold it was outside at the moment.

"Draco, have you any idea how cold it is right now?"

He cast a pleading look at his stubborn looking charge who simply crossed his arms over his chest and returned his look with determination.

Sighing, he sagged in defeat moving to the cloak rack, donning his cloak, heavy scarf and gloves while Draco retrieved his from his wardrobe along with two broom sticks.

Draco exited his rooms and headed out of the dungeons, a surly Caelum trailing behind, mumbling his dissatisfaction at his predicament and something about a raise and not getting paid enough.

* * *

The next day saw Lucius meeting first with Severus in his office. Upon casting his various wards and detecting spells, he sat and briefed him on his true purpose of the day.

"Excellent Lucius. I hope that you are successful in curbing the penchant for carelessness he's displayed of late."

"That's my hope as well Severus. Our Lord is counting on it."

"When do you meet with him?"

Lucius sighed. "Just after lunch. In order to allay suspicion, I must meet with all of Draco's professors, but it's a minor inconvenience to ensure the success of this mission. So long we have waited and planned for our Lords return."

Severus nodded. "We have Luc, and we are so close, too close to risk everything on the carelessness of one. But what of Draco Lucius? What was decided?"

"It has been decided that we shall place our trust in him Severus. He'll be watched closely, of course, but it will be up to him to prove his mettle in this entire situation. He has ensured me that he will not fail us, and I believe in him."

Lucius watched as doubt flashed momentarily in the eyes of his friend before settling on acceptance.

"Very well Luc. I hope that none of this comes to weigh too heavily on him. He is awfully young for such burdens to be borne."

Lucius nodded. "He is Severus, but I have become impressed by glimpses of maturation I've seen in him over the past several weeks. No longer is he a simple child and he deserves an opportunity to prove such. Our Lord agrees, and has extended his trust to my son, with the proper amount of caution of course."

Severus nodded hesitantly. "I cannot question the wisdom of our Lord then Luc. However, you have stressed the gravity of the outcome to Draco, have you not?"

"I have, and he knows to stay uninvolved at all costs. Caelum will always be with him Severus and I trust Caelum."

Eying Severus critically, Lucius decided that he needed to speak his mind at the moment.

"Severus, you must be careful about altering your behaviors in any way. If you change anything about the way you behave toward any one person or how you comport yourself, you will only succeed in drawing the old goats attention and suspicion. You must also be careful. Never forget that, while you're looking to everyone else. You know the old coot watches you carefully."

Sighing and slumping a bit in his seat, Snape nodded.

"You are correct of course Luc. It would be irony indeed if, while I'm worried about everyone else, it's ultimately my behavior that tips the old codger off."

"Indeed." Lucius drawled out, rising from his seat. "I must be getting to my next appointment Severus. Thank you for speaking with me. Alert me to any gaffes that our mutual friend may commit in the future. Hopefully there will be none after our talk today."

Lucius endured his many appointments until he finally found himself knocking on the door of Professor "Moody". The door jerked open and he was gruffly bid entry. As soon as the door closed though, he held up one gloved hand to forestall any conversation until he had cast all of his wards and detectors.

Upon making the premises as safe and secure as he was able, Lucius sat in a comfortable looking chair, adopting a relaxed but superior pose.

"Moody," He purred out in his most lethal voice. "…..you have been very careless of late. I am here today to see that you become most careful from henceforth. Our Lord wishes you to know that if you cost him the success of this mission due to lack of common sense, he will make you pay in flesh and blood."

Lucius met one startled good eye cooly. "Is all of this clear and understandable to you 'Moody" or need I clarify further?"

"Moody", spluttering a bit in confusion, finally verbalized a question. "What did I do wrong Lord Malfoy, that our Lord feels it necessary to send you to speak to me?"

Lucius arched a brow in disbelief. "Surely you realize that your little conversation with Snape in the dungeon hallway was overheard, thankfully by my son and his guard, but overheard nonetheless. That was your choice of meeting place, was it not? I cannot understand in all the circles of hell, how you could have ever thought that a hallway in the dungeons, or any hallway in this entire bloody castle, would be a secure place to meet and speak about such sensitive subjects as our Lord and his resurrection ritual!"

"Moody" had shrunk down in his seat the more Lucius had gone on speaking until he now looked quite cowed.

"My Lord Malfoy, please forgive my error in judgement. It will not happen again."

"I should hope not. I will convey your reassurance to our Lord but let me be clear. Another such error will not be forgiven. Another such error could be the end of this mission and our society "Moody". If you have need to meet to discuss such sensitive subjects again, then do so with all due discretion and with the proper detection spells and wards having been cast prior to any words being uttered. Be sure to mind the portraits and sculptures also. If there is anything that you are unsure of or that is questionable, then do not proceed until you are one hundred percent sure of the security."

"Moody" bowed his head deeply in respect. He knew he was dealing with his Lords right hand and that was just as serious as dealing with his Lord for Malfoy was a powerful Dark wizard in his own right, second only to Lord Voldemort and trained in his youth by Lord Voldemort himself.

"I will proceed henceforth with all due caution My Lord Malfoy, you have my solemn vow."

Lucius rose from his seat. "Very well, I shall relay your renewed caution to our Lord. I'm sure he will be pleased to hear of it. For now, I must be going."

Turning at the last moment before dropping his wards, Lucius inquired. "My son? Is he doing well and all caught up in your class?"

"Moody" nodded. "He is My Lord. He is one of my top students, second only in fact to Harry Potter, and that's only due to the power behind Potter's casting. Draco is first in knowledge of spells and curses."

"Thank you Professor. Good day to you."

Lucius dropped his wards and left, a smirk on his face. His son, he knew, would overcome Potter in the casting department too once Potter's magical core was drained back to where it should have been naturally. The old coot should have a time trying to figure that conundrum out.

Leaving the castle, Lucius was satisfied with his efforts of the day. He felt that they were focused once again and back on track.

Now to go and brief his Lord.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Dracolover and Lolly, hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions! If you can't tell, I write these chapters each day so they are "hot off the press" if you will. I am honored to incorporate your curiosities right into the story. It works for me since I am taking this story at such a slow pace. It helps me too since you may bring up aspects that I hadn't thought to address yet. Keeps me on my toes. Anyway, hope everyone likes the chapter. Enjoy reading while I get to work on the next one! As always, I don't own any of it (except Caelum) Ms. Rowling does and no Copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Draco wandered through the darkened, unfamiliar halls, becoming more frantic with every turn he made. Where was he? Looking down at himself, he realized that he was dressed in a very unfamiliar fashion too.

He was in a lightweight silky material that was a silvery blue and clung to his petite frame in places while billowing in others as he moved. His feet were bare on the cold stone floor.

"Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone there?"

No one answered so he continued on through the halls of what he could now see was a castle.

"Hello?! Please, is anyone there?!" He was beginning to panic now as he began to hurry his pace, pushing open doors as he went. Tears began to blur his sight as he felt the vast emptiness of the place in his very soul now.

He missed someone, but he knew not who. He simply knew he had to find them.

He ran through the halls now, sobbing out for someone to answer. He was almost ready to give up when he rounded a corner and ran into the arms and chest of someone very familiar to him. He knew this scent and it was the most comforting scent he'd ever smelled.

He burrowed into the strong arms that held him close and caressed him. He'd never felt so safe and loved in his life, not even in the embrace of his father.

He knew then. This was his mate.

A deep and velvety voice spoke to him then. "What troubles you my beautiful little mate? Why were you running?"

Draco closed his eyes as he felt fingers running through his long hair. He wanted to lose himself in the moment of absolute comfort and never leave these arms.

"I could not find you and nothing was familiar to me here. I was frightened."

He felt those wonderful fingers make another pass through his hair and snuggled even closer to the steady heartbeat near his ear taking in deep breaths of his mates wonderful, intoxicating scent. He couldn't describe it really except to say that it was rich and _DARK_ and warm, if a scent could ever be such things.

He felt those arms reach down to pick him up, holding him close as velvet lips kissed his neck. Opening his eyes just a bit, Draco could see raven black hair that reflected the torch light beautifully and he nuzzled his face into it as those lips moved along his neck, drawing a light purr from Draco.

"Ah, my beautiful little mate, you are such a delight to me and I love you so."

Draco tilted his head back, feeling those silky lips move as his mate murmured against his skin. He was in heaven in his mates strong arms and he never wanted to leave.

He felt movement as his mate carried him into the most lavish bed chamber he'd ever seen. He moved them toward the massive bed, lying down with Draco still held close to his chest, and pulled the covers up over them both.

Draco felt a hand caress his abdomen and once again heard that wonderful rich voice as his eyes became heavy and began to close.

"Sleep now my beloved. You need your rest and so does our little one."

* * *

Draco felt his eyes snap open to the sight of his very familiar bed hangings in his room at Hogwarts, and something close to desolation filled him.

It was all just a dream.

Tears filled his eyes as he rolled to his side and curled into himself. It had all felt so real!

Hugging his pillow to him he actually wept at the lonely ache he felt within. What was wrong with him? Why was he grieving so over a dream?

He thought about rising from his bed but he just couldn't make himself move and he couldn't stop the trickle of tears that traced steady tracks on his face. Burrowing beneath the blankets he gave himself over to this grief. He wasn't sure what else to do.

He ignored the knock on his door minutes later and then he ignored Caelum when he spoke to him.

Caelum was alarmed, to say the least. This was a new development and he had no idea how to deal with it. There was only one thing for him to do. He had to contact Lord Malfoy.

Moving quietly out of Draco's bed chamber, he made the firecall from the sitting room.

The house elf that answered informed him that the Lord of the house was out.

"Alright then. May I speak to Lady Malfoy. It's concerning her son, Draco."

The elfs eyes widened and he popped away from the fire. Just moments later, Lady Malfoy was answering.

"Caelum. What is wrong with my son? Is he ill? Injured?"

"No My Lady. I'm not sure what's wrong with him. He didn't rise from his bed this morning, and when I went to check on him, he was curled up under the blankets weeping quietly. He wouldn't speak to or acknowledge me in any way and so I decided it best that I contact you and Lord Malfoy."

"Has he mentioned any dreams he's been having recently Caelum?"

Caelum's eyes widened in realization. "No My Lady. None at all. Do you really suspect that it's begun?"

"Well I won't know for certain until I speak with him, but it seems most likely, especially if there is no other explanation for his weeping. I'll be there momentarily Caelum."

"Thank you My Lady."

Caelum stepped away from the fireplace and waited.

Narcissa stepped through minutes later and went straight to her distraught son. What she saw broke her heart a bit because even though she knew it was from a dream, she knew it was very real to her son. Now it was up to her to help him deal with his feelings until it was actually time for him to mate.

She sighed. It seemed that her son would have a long year and a half to wait but wait he must. He could not mate, according to Veela law, until he was sixteen when he met his maturity.

Sitting herself on the edge of his bed she began to rub his back while speaking softly to him.

"Draco my darling son. Speak to me sweetheart and tell me what grieves you so. I'll understand my sweet boy. Trust me, I will."

Draco peeked up at his mother and she smiled at him. "There are those beautiful silver eyes that I love so."

She smoothed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead.

"It was a dream, was it not sweetheart? A very beautiful and comforting dream? One you didn't want to wake from?"

She heard her son gasp and smiled into his startled silver eyes.

"How did you know Mother?"

"Because all Veela submissives begin to dream of their mates when they pass into the maturation period. Some only last a few months, some longer but it seems that yours will be in the longer category sweetheart. By law, you cannot mate until you are sixteen my beautiful son, and so I am here to explain all of this to you and to help you through all these feelings that are now coursing through you."

"Oh Mother, you mean I'll have to go through feeling like this for a year and a half?!"

His face crumpled in despair and he buried himself back in the blankets.

Narcissa smiled sadly. She couldn't help but remember how her maturation seemed like it would be endless, especially at the very beginning when all of these feelings were new and foreign and overwhelming.

"Draco sweetheart, you will learn how to cope with all of these feelings and live a normal life during this time my son. This is not an end and you need not grieve for you have lost nothing. You should instead see the dreams as glimpses into a beautiful future and smile each morning with the gift you were given during the night."

Draco rolled onto his back to look at his mother.

"But I felt so empty when I awoke Mother. How do I stop feeling like that each day that I wake and what I had in the dream is gone?"

"Oh my sweet child, just the way I explained earlier." She smiled patiently at him and ran her fingers through his beautiful hair.

"You must learn to reason with yourself Draco. You know they are but dreams and you must repeat this to yourself. You must realize and convince your tender heart that the dreams are glimpses of the future and it's not time yet for you to give yourself fully. When you wake, you must repeat this, and then bravely get up and face your day with a smile, looking forward to the next gift of a dream that you'll receive. You must not let the dreams rule you my son. You must take them for what they are and be brave."

Draco took in a big breath and sat up, hugging his mother tightly.

"Thank you Mother. I will be brave." He released her and sat back. "You went through this before you met Father?"

She laughed lightly. "Heavens no. Well, I did have the dreams, but I've known your father most of my life and saw him just about every day, if not in school then at our homes and those of our friends. When my dreams began, I told my parents and they solidified the marriage arrangements. We had been betrothed but the contract was based on whether or not he turned out to be matched to me as a mate. As it happened, he was."

Draco's eyes were wide with wonder. "You mean, you could have had a different mate? That can happen? I thought there was only one perfect mate for a Veela."

She laughed. "Draco, Sweetheart, think about the odds of one of us ever finding a mate at that rate. They could be located on the other side of the world or they could be dead by the time we're ready to mate. Do you see my point?" He nodded, looking sheepish and she hugged him to her.

"No my beautiful boy, a Veela will choose from among those they are surrounded by or those they have at least had some contact with sometime in their lives. They will choose the perfect one from the pool they have available, to oversimplify. And then, when the submissive is coming into their maturation period, they will begin to dream of that one."

She backed away to look into his face. "For me it was the most handsome wizard I had ever seen, with long blond hair and the most wicked slytherin smirk. None could compare!"

Draco laughed at the dreamy smile that he saw on his mothers face and she mock frowned at him and began to tickle his ribs until he begged for mercy.

He smiled at his mother after she stopped tickling him and he caught his breath.

"Thank you Mother. I really feel better about this whole thing now and I will face waking up from the dreams bravely. I just wish I knew him as you knew father. I wish I could at least see him in my real life too. I think it would make this so much easier to endure."

Narcissa was very curious now. She had to ask questions, even though she didn't want to pry.

"Draco, what did he look like? Were you able to see him?"

"Well, not at first. The dream began with me lost in the halls of a castle that I wasn't familiar with. I was walking and calling out but no one would answer. Then I became a bit frantic and began running, opening doors along my path while still calling out. I rounded a corner and ran into someone who caught me in strong arms and began to speak to me while running his fingers through my hair."

Draco looked at his mother with wide eyes. "I would know his scent anywhere if I smelled it again! It is difficult to describe. I can only say that it's the most intoxicating smell to me; rich and warm and dark. He has hair as black as a ravens wing and it's long and wavy, just past his shoulders. He also seemed very tall; taller even than father by an inch or two."

Narcissa stayed quiet as Draco slowly described her Lord as he had been years ago when Draco was but a babe. This was a very good development. It meant that there would be no disputes when he turned sixteen and it was time for him to mate.

She had been worried due to the avid interest of the Krum heir. If Draco had dreamt of him rather than their Lord, the Krum heir could have filed a claim with the Veela council for bonding rights. He still may, but his standing would be weak since Draco did not dream of him.

Yes, she saw this as a very positive development and would share this information with her husband as soon as possible.

She felt comfortable enough with Draco's improved mood to leave just a short time later. He had missed his first class due to their talk and so she had ordered breakfast for him and Caelum, made them eat, and then departed when Draco left for his second class.

She knew her husband would be home from his meeting by now and would be anxious to hear what was wrong with their son. She knew that Dippy the elf would have informed him of the call and her subsequent departure this morning.

She stepped from the fireplace, took out her wand and vanished any lingering ash from her journey before making her way to Lucius' study.

Knocking lightly first, she peeked around the door to see her handsome husband just rising from his chair to greet her.

"Cissa, my lovely wife, how is our son? What was the matter?"

He took her into his arms and she kissed him. "Shh my wonderful husband. All is well." She caressed his smooth cheek while looking into his eyes.

"Our son has begun his maturation period Lucius."

"The dreams have begun already Cissa?"

She nodded and moved to sit on the sofa tugging Lucius along with her.

"Yes, they have. When I arrived, he was burrowed under his blankets weeping. It took quite a bit of talking to bring him around but he was fine when I departed."

Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment then looked into her eyes.

"Who did he see Cissa?"

"He gave me the perfect description of our Lord Lucius right down to his rich, dark scent. We both know it's the abundance of dark magic that causes that particular aspect of his scent."

Lucius nodded in relief. "Thank all the gods Cissa. I had worried it might be the Krum heir with as adamant as he had been. If it had been him, I don't know what we would have done."

She smiled at how alike their thoughts had become over their years together.

"Yes, I had been worried too, but now we know for sure and I'm sure that our Lord will be pleased to hear this news."

Lucius nodded. "Yes I'm sure he will. He has told me that he will initiate a slow courtship after his restoration ritual so that they may be well acquainted by the time of their bonding."

Narcissa smirked at him. "Yes, I do believe that would be best. I believe that our son has quite a bit of resentment saved up for his betrothed that he's just waiting to unleash."

Lucius shot her an apprehensive look. "That could be a very bad situation Cissa."

She laughed. "Oh nonsense Lucius. I believe that our Lord will love the challenge that our petite son will provide. I think he would be bored if our son submitted to him without comment or protest. I believe they will be perfect for each other, after a fashion."

Lucius looked at his wife with something close to incredulity on his face. "After a fashion?" He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Cissa, I hope you know of what you speak."

"Worry not my handsome husband. All will be well between them, I am sure of it."

Inching her hand up from his knee, she leaned over and began kissing his neck. "Now, I can alleviate some of those worries for you my love. Shall I?"

Lucius smirked and gave himself over to the attentions of his very talented and lovely wife. What would he do without her?

* * *

Draco was enjoying his lunch and his time with his friends when a question was raised that he'd rather not address; the upcoming Yule Ball.

Really? He was now expected to ask a girl to a ball? Ugh. It would be like going somewhere with a sister. An irritating, simpering, clingy sister at that, for the only one that he could think of was Pansy Parkinson.

He looked between his two hulking friends with a scowl.

"Are you two asking girls then?" He watched as the blood drained out of both faces almost simultaneously and nodded.

"That's what I thought. Why then are you expecting me to ask a girl?" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an answer.

Vince answered, although hesitantly. "Well, we just thought because of your House standing and family line, it would be best. After all, Greg and I are from minor houses, not an ancient line such as yours."

Draco sighed. They were right, of course. It would be best for him to represent his House, but he certainly wasn't looking forward to doing so.

Glancing down the table, he could see her with her giggling friends, all huddled in together, cackling about something or another. He shuddered.

He had never been a fan of Pansy Parkinson, or any girls for that matter. They were too clingy and expected too much from him. Pansy had begun calling herself the next Lady Malfoy practically from the day she met him and he found it most bothersome.

Now he found himself in quite the quandary. If he asked her, he would be feeding her obsession and if he did not, he was then without a proper date and thus could not properly represent his ancient House at a prominent function.

Standing from his seat, he steeled himself for what he was about to do, and cooly strolled down the table side to where she sat. Her group, having watched his progress, was hushed by the time he stood at her shoulder.

She looked at him expectantly, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Miss Parkinson." He drawled out arrogantly. And why not? He really didn't care if she turned him down. Really, if he were being quite honest, he'd rather she did.

"Would you care to accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

He almost rolled his eyes as little giggles and titters broke out amongst her friends. Almost, but he repressed the urge just in time.

"I would be most honored to accompany you Draco. Thank you."

He smirked at her, drawling out "Yes, quite." …turned on his heel, and went back to his seat between a stunned Vince and Greg.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to thank all those who have reviewed: ArabellaWhitlock, DracoLover, Lolly, SubDracoLover, Petrichor-3, KAMelody, KittehKatBar, DreamOnGirl96, Guest reader 3, cor-brief, crissypotter, angle98, Cocoflow, Trisha22, Misguided Gh0st, Nikeblacktears, roxibelik, shelimar2, and a few more guest reviewers that I don't have names for. You all keep me going and I thank you. Feel free to submit any ideas or points or questions you'd like answered via review. I'll address or incorporate them if it's at all possible!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Typing away Lolly, typing away. LOL Hope you all enjoy.**

Lucius watched closely as the new group trained for their upcoming mission. The Azkaban breakout would be something to behold. It's a pity that he would have to miss it, but miss it he would. He had to stay visible, and not just for the day of the breakout, but also the days preceding and those following. He could leave nothing to chance.

He glanced around the training grounds of the castle in satisfaction. They had constructed the perfect Operations Headquarters here at Salazar Slytherin's castle that his Master had inherited all those years ago.

It had been run down and neglected in some areas such as the grounds, but the castle itself had been under numerous preservation spells placed by The Dark Lord Slytherin himself and it was fairly pristine inside.

The grounds were now pristine as well with only the best training equipment, practice dummies, and a dueling arena that rivaled anything the Auror department had on offer.

The ancient wards in place here made the Hogwarts wards look like child's play. Infused with the blood of many ancient Houses and their respective dark magics as they were, it would take years for the ward breakers of the Light to even peel back one layer….and there were thirteen….and that was just the outer grounds.

Smirking in satisfaction, he made his way inside to the dungeons. He had a task to complete and it was one he approached with anticipation and disdain. Anticipation because this individual was way past the point of his day of reckoning in Lucius' opinion; and disdain because Lucius hated this wizard and was sickened by merely being in his presence.

He was on his way to kill, once and for all, one Alastor Moody; the murderer of one of his closest friends, Evan Rosier.

Lucius never killed with relish, but he had to admit, if only to himself, that this is as close to relish as he'd ever been with regards to killing someone. This wizard was truly despicable. The way he had cut down Evan's entire family, including his children before Evan arrived and battled it out with him….well, Lucius found himself without words to describe how he felt.

Arriving at the main door of the dungeons, he gave a small sample of his blood and entered. Blood was required for entry to everything here at the castle. They couldn't be too careful. This war would be different from the last one. They were all making sure of that.

Lucius had even initiated all of the new members currently outside training, with oaths of loyalty based on their deaths should they betray or even try to betray the Dark in any way. Their own magic would turn on them, killing them instantly, should they even decide to betray the Dark.

It was a genius piece of magic that he had to thank his Lord for. It took a great weight off his shoulders for he needn't worry with the loyalties of the people he recruited once they had taken their vows. They would, quite literally, take care of themselves.

Finally standing before the cell of his most hated adversary, he sneered down at the filthy wizard, if you could call him that, who inhabited the small space.

"Malfoy!" A gruff voice spat out. "I shoulda' known you'd be lurkin' around here somewhere, you slimy git."

Straightening his pristine cuffs, Lucius sneered at the stinking lump on the cell floor.

"You would, of course, be well acquainted with all manner of slime wouldn't you Moody? At least the stench emanating from your filthy body would indicate such. Alas, I am not here to engage in a verbal spar with you. I am here to eliminate you once and for all for the murder of my very good friend Evan Rosier and his family. 'Tis past time you paid the price for their innocent blood that was spilt."

Moody began ranting and screaming but Lucius paid him no mind, instead drawing his unregistered wand, pointing it at the pathetic creature and quietly uttering the killing curse.

Green light shot forth, hitting center of mass and silence reigned in the dungeon once again.

* * *

Voldemort watched as his most trusted sat in his usual chair and smirked over at him, a satisfied gleam in his silver-blue eyes.

"Lucius." He rasped out. Gods, but he couldn't wait to be restored. He was tired of looking and sounding like a pathetic little creature. Anger flared at Dumbledore once again and he beat it back. All in good time, he thought.

"What has put that particular gleam in your eyes today?"

The smirk morphed into a smile. "I have just had the supreme pleasure of eliminating, once and for all, the disgusting blight that was Alastor Moody My Lord. It was one of the most satisfying points in all my days as a Dark Wizard."

Voldemort smirked. "I see Lucius. I wish I could have been there to witness it."

"As do I My Lord. There will be many more for you to witness in the future I'm sure. Many more that you will conduct yourself. I look forward to watching you eliminate Dumbledore. That will be a day for our history books."

"Yes Lucius, that is a day that I anticipate with great longing but also much patience. It must be perfect and carefully planned. No longer will I rush in to just any situation without thought. Patience was a very hard learned lesson for me but well learned it was."

"My Lord, I have been thinking about the situation with the brother wands. What's to prevent Dumbledore from donating yet another tail feather from his phoenix for the manufacture of another wand for Potter? Perhaps we should look into having a custom wand crafted for you? We could go to France or even further afield to have it done. Or we could simply bring the wand maker to you at the castle."

Voldemort sighed. He'd had some of those same thoughts but he was loath to give up his yew wand, he'd had it so long.

"Once again you mirror my own thoughts Lucius, but It's very difficult to give up my old wand, as you well know. It is however, the prudent thing to do in light of the risk. Yes, I agree to having a new wand custom crafted."

Lucius nodded. "Very well My Lord. I shall begin looking into wand makers and let you know what I find out."

* * *

Draco sat at his writing table. He needed his mother's expertise this weekend in Hogsmeade. He sighed. Pansy had informed him that she was wearing pink to the Yule Ball. If he got stuck wearing even a scrap of pink, he'd never forgive her. It was bad enough that he had to have her hanging on his arm all evening long looking like a blob of bubblegum, he was sure. Pansy could never do muted he knew, so he was sure it would be hideous.

Picking up his quill, he wrote.

_Dear Mother,_

_I have, in a fit of bravery or insanity, I'm not entirely sure which, asked Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball._

_She, of course, has agreed and informed me that she will be wearing pink._

_Please help me find something to wear to this function, Mother. Something that will, perhaps, offset the eyesore that will be Pansy's dress._

_Your Loving Son,_  
_Draco_

Blotting and rolling his parchment, he went to locate Caelum for a trip to the owlery.

This was the part he really hated and he had to clench his jaw in irritation when he considered the fact that he could literally do nothing without an escort. It still rankled him in a terrible way.

His mood only darkened when he realized that Caelum was nowhere to be found in his rooms at the moment.

Where could he be? He hadn't said that he was going out anywhere. Draco would certainly remember that because it would mean he was stuck in his rooms until he returned.

Biting his lip in thought, he stared at the missive in his hand. Should he chance it? Or maybe he could go just down the hall to the Slytherin Dorm and get Greg and Vince to go with him. That hadn't been strictly prohibited, not in so many words anyway. It hadn't been approved either, but that was a loop hole that he could certainly exploit. He smirked. If there was something that snakes were good at, it was finding the only hole in a directive. And Draco was an excellent snake.

After waiting about ten minutes, just to make certain that Caelum hadn't stepped out for just a moment, Draco was set in a decision, and slipped out of his door into the shadowed hallway. It wasn't far to the Slytherin Dorm entryway he reasoned, and there he would get Greg and Vince to accompany him to the owlery.

It was a sound plan.

Until he noticed a small gathering very close to the Slytherin entrance. A gathering that had red on their robes. Gryffindor red. And one in particular had red atop his head. A very loathsome red to Draco. A red that usually meant trouble, but had been unusually silent since Potter had decided that Draco was his crush. Still, Draco didn't want to chance anything, especially since he didn't see messy black hair anywhere in the crowd. Nor did he see any green.

Turning around to head back to his rooms, he thought he'd remained unseen until a very unwelcome voice spoke up.

"Oy, is that a Malfoy I see scuttling off? Where ya goin' Malfoy, ya little death eater in training?! Don't ya want to say hello to some fellow students?"

Clenching his jaw, Draco froze in his tracks, rage pumping through him. He might be a submissive, but he was still a Malfoy, and he hated being taunted, especially by the likes of a Weasley.

The crowd moved toward him as one mass and surrounded him.

"What do you want Weasley? What are all of you doing in the dungeons? Why don't you go back to your part of the castle and quit fouling the air in the dungeons with your stench?"

That was all it took, and the crowd, that had been spoiling for a fight with the snakes descended on him with fists and kicks once he was down. He heard and felt ribs snap, and then his wrist and then, with one blow to his head, he knew no more.

* * *

Caelum was frantic. His little charge was not in his rooms where he had left him just a half hour ago.

He'd been called to an emergency fire-call in Snapes office about his mate, Anna.

She'd been one of the new recruits and, as was now obvious, she'd been a spy for the Light or at least, that had been her intent; until her own magic had turned on her and killed her, thankfully before she could spill any secrets. The spell had worked perfectly, but Caelum was still devastated, to say the least. He was numb at the moment; unsure how to feel.

But all of that had to wait now. He would break down later. Right now, he had to find his little charge, and he had no idea where to begin.

Standing in the middle of the sitting room, one hand to his forehead, he thought about where Draco would go.

His head snapped up and he headed for the door. He'd check the Slytherin Dorm first. Perhaps he went to visit his friends Greg and Vince. It was a logical first guess anyway.

The closer he got to the Dorms, the stronger the smell of his charges blood became and he took off running, searching the shadowed side passages as he went.

He passed a group of Gryffindor students and absently noted their identities for later. He could smell the blood even stronger now and it led him to an alcove where he found his little charge crumpled in the shadows, bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"Oh Draco. Why did you leave your rooms?"

Tears filled Caelums eyes as he gently scooped Draco up and felt his pulse. It was weak, but it was steady, so he took off for their rooms, trying desperately not to jostle the precious cargo he carried.

Draco began to stir halfway back to his rooms, his eyes drifting open and a pained moan leaving his lips.

"Caelum, please don't tell my Papa. Please Caelum? I'll be fine." He began coughing then and blood covered his lips and chin.

"Shhh, Draco. Don't try to speak just yet, alright? Just hush. We'll talk about everything later, but right now, you need care my little monster."

Draco's grip was surprisingly strong when he gripped Caelums robe front. "Please don't tell my Papa, Caelum, please?!

Caelum watched as Draco's eyes rolled back and he passed out once again, probably from pain if the ragged breaths were any indicator of the injuries he'd sustained.

Getting him into the room, he laid him carefully on the couch and dropped to his knees in front of the fire. Glancing back at his little charge, he shook his head in regret and threw in the flue powder calling out Malfoy study.

* * *

Lucius was relaxing with his wife on the sofa before the fire in his study when the flames turned green and he was looking at Caelum Valois.

He sat up straight. "Caelum?" Was all he was able to get out before his son's guard was telling him to summon the Veela healer and come to his son's rooms as quickly as possible.

He heard his wife gasp as he moved to call the healer and then they both were entering Draco's sitting room only to see their son on the sofa, bloody, breathing raggedly with his lips and outer extremities turning an alarming shade of blue-gray.

The healer went straight to work on him as soon as she stepped into the room and Narcissa and Lucius turned to Caelum.

"What has happened Caelum?" Lucius pinned the man with a cold stare.

"I believe he was beaten by a group of Gryffindor students whom I believe was lead by a Weasley. I passed such a group in the same hallway in which I found Draco, down here in the dungeons. It was the hall leading to the Slytherin Dorm. I believe that is where Draco was going when he ran into them instead."

Lucius was livid. "You are using the word believe quite a lot Caelum. Is there a reason that you don't know these things for certain?"

Caelum hung his head. "Yes My Lord. I was not with him."

Lucius clenched his jaw and balled his fists. "Is there a good explanation as to why you were not with him?"

"I was taking an emergency fire-call in Snapes office concerning the untimely death of my mate My Lord."

Narcissa gasped, and Lucius closed his eyes and sighed. "I am sorry Caelum. You have my sympathies and my sincere apology for my anger toward you just now. I had no idea."

"It's quite understandable My Lord. I humbly accept your apology, but truth be told, I should have taken the time to let Draco know where I was off to before leaving the rooms and that is a failing on my part. I take full responsibility."

Lucius stepped forward and grasped Caelums's shoulder in support. "Well speak of this at a more appropriate time. Until then sit and rest yourself. I'm sure the shock has taken a toll on you. We shall watch over our son."

They both turned back to their son and the healer, who had stripped Draco of his robes and they gasped at the sight of so many blackening bruises on his body. He began coughing then and fresh blood covered his lips, trickling down his cheek. His eyes tried valiantly to blink open but they were swelling so much it was almost impossible.

"Caelum." He rasped out weakly. "Please don't tell Papa Caelum. Please don't. I'll be fine." He began to struggle as the healer held his shoulders down trying to calm and quiet him. She glanced up at Lucius as he moved to help her.

"My Lord, please keep him from moving. He has many ribs that are broken and at least one has punctured a lung. He must be still for me to fix it. If he's not soon, I'll have to move him to St. Mungos for treatment. His lung is filling as we speak."

Lucius nodded. "Draco son, listen to me. You must remain still and quiet while the healer works on you. Can you do that for me son?"

"Caelum? No, Caelum! Don't call my Papa!" He thrashed and twisted and began coughing and wheezing, blood pouring from the side of his mouth now.

"My Lord, I must transport him. He won't be still enough to treat him here and his condition is becoming more urgent the longer we delay. We must get him sedated."

Lucius looked to his wife who nodded curtly, tears in her eyes.

"Alright then, we'll follow you."

* * *

Draco was wandering the halls again, this time somewhat familiar with them. He was no longer frantic, just curious.

That was, until the pain penetrated his consciousness and he gasped and crumpled where he stood.

He laid there moaning, wishing that he could sleep and escape this pain. It felt like someone was trying to remove his ribs one at a time and he let loose a yell and began to cough blood. He wondered why that was. Wasn't this a dream? It's not supposed to be real in here. His mother said so.

He was having trouble catching his breath. Every time he would try to inhale, he would choke on something. It tasted awfully like blood and he could hear it wheeze when air passed through his lips.

He was becoming frantic again.

He felt hands on him then and caught a scent. A scent he would now know anywhere. His mate was here with him.

Voldemort picked him up gently and began to carry him to the bed chamber. He spoke as he carried him.

"What happened to you my Lovely?"

His mate sounded a bit frantic and Draco really wanted to reassure him but found himself choking on blood, and couldn't speak.

Voldemort moved quickly into the bedchamber and laid Draco on the bed, turning him to his side gently, allowing the excess blood to flow out instead of down his throat. He was breathing a bit easier now, and moaned out in pain.

"Draco, what has happened? This is no mere dream. I really am here with you. I'm not sure how, but you have pulled me in. Can you speak my mate? What happened?"

Draco struggled to speak. "Gryffs…Weasley, gryffs….beat me…..whole gang in dungeons."

He coughed and choked again and Voldemort wished again for time to move more swiftly so that he could protect his little mate himself and not have to rely on others to keep him safe.

Looking to the bedside table, he spied a glass of water there and held up his little mate, giving him small sips of water. He would ponder on the strangeness of this later. For now, he wanted to care for Draco.

He ran his fingers through his mates hair and kissed his cheek, letting his lips linger and savoring being this close to him. He only wished the circumstances were better. He was afraid for his mate. If he was like this in this realm, what was he like in reality? Was he struggling to live at this very moment?

Voldemort knew what he had to do. He had to talk his little mate through this and give him a reason to live.

"Draco, you must listen to my voice now. You must fight my little one. I know you're a fighter. You have that Malfoy arrogance my lovely. You always have. I could see it the day you were born and I held you. You met my gaze boldly for such a tiny thing." He laughed quietly and noticed that his mate had relaxed as he spoke, so he continued.

"You must live for me my mate for I already love you so."

He leaned down and kissed that creamy cheek and caressed his face with his fingertips, swiping over that plump bottom lip with his thumb.

"I have waited so long to hold you in my arms. Don't leave me now Draconis. We are to have a full and happy life together, with you putting me in my place on occasion; well, only when I really need it. And not in front of my followers my sweet."

As Voldemort spoke, he watched his little mates face closely for signs of stress or renewed pain but was surprised to see a small Malfoy smirk bloom there at last, and those silver eyes flutter open.

A small weak voice rasped out. "Conditions already My Lord?" He coughed weakly, and Voldemort shushed him.

"You must concentrate on healing now little one. You may cause trouble for me later but now you must put all of your effort into healing your body so that you and I can see justice done for this and many other things my sweet. We shall be great together my lovely. You and I will rule the Dark and defeat the Light. Just you wait and see."

Voldemort watched as his mates eyes blinked tiredly and then opened fully to stare into his.

"My Lord?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Kiss me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius and Narcissa waited anxiously for word on their son. They had brought him two hours earlier and Lucius was becoming impatient.

He stopped the next healer he saw. "Excuse me, but we would like an update on our son please. His name is Draco Malfoy."

The healers eyes widened slightly. "Of course Lord Malfoy. Let me go find out for you and I'll return as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Sitting down once again, he sighed in his fatigue.

Narcissa leaned into his side and he took her hand and held it, both maintaining their silent vigil.

Minutes later the healer approached them and they rose from their seats to meet him halfway.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, your son was very critical when he was brought in, a severely damaged lung from a rib fracture being his worst injury. Basically, he was drowning in his own blood. We had to drain off the blood in the lung, repair the lung and also repair the rib that caused the damage to begin with.

It's most fortunate that you got him here when you did. I'm told by the healer that's been working on him that he actually lost him once and had to perform muggle CPR to bring him back which would have caused tremendous pain to your son at the time due to his rib injuries, but there was no choice. He is stable now and mending quickly. He has quite the magical core for such a small wizard! This will help him heal quickly. It's estimated by his healer that he'll be able to go home in two or three days."

They both breathed a sigh of relief at that news. "When may we see him?"

"Right now Lord Malfoy, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to him."

* * *

Voldemorts red eyes snapped open and he was back in the tiny body he'd been inhabiting for some time now. His mind was reeling with what he'd just experienced with his mate. He'd actually gone into his dreamscape? Could that be the correct term for what happened? He wasn't quite sure what plane of existence that was, but it was very real on some level. Voldemort had seen the genuine pain of his mate, not to mention the blood.

One thing was for certain. He was very impressed by the power of his mate to be able to pull him into such a place when he'd needed him.

He knew that he'd be doing many hours of research on the phenomenon. He was never one to let relevant knowledge go unplumbed. He had to know in case he found himself there again. He hated to feel unprepared in any situation. Especially if his little mate asked for more than a kiss.

He'd been shocked by that, but then he'd given in and the ecstasy he'd experienced just savoring those sweet lips and that hot silky little tongue, exploring the candied depths of his mouth…he found himself longing for the passage of time once again, this time for reasons beyond retribution and victory. He knew he'd have to maintain a certain distance during their slow courtship. He would insist on a chaperone, even if Lucius and Narcissa did not.

He could not trust himself with his tempting little mate and he knew that his mate would only become more alluring as the time of his full maturity neared. One pleading look and touch from his beautiful mate in a private setting and Voldemort knew that he would be lost; he could not let that happen.

* * *

Draco felt himself rising as if through a fog, but there was a smile on his lips that none could erase at the moment. He had kissed his handsome mate, and what a kiss it was! Nothing compared, especially not Krum or Potter.

The feel of those luscious lips covering his own; leading, dominating. The tongue that licked and delved into his willing mouth; hot and dark, smooth and sweet. Draco was surprised to realize that his mate even tasted Dark; but a rich intoxicating darkness that Draco found himself wanting more of.

He moaned just thinking about it and was surprised to feel hands caressing his face, then a voice speaking to him.

"Draco, my sweet boy, are you in pain? Can you open those beautiful silver eyes for me son? This is your Mama Draco and Papa is here too. Can you hear me Draco? Please come back to your Mama and Papa."

Draco felt warm lips on his forehead and heard the tears in her voice. He struggled to raise his heavy lids and immediately closed them with a hiss at the bright light that invaded his tender eyes.

Hearing whispered spells, he knew the lighting had been adjusted, so tried to open his eyes again, this time successfully.

His mother was right next to him, smoothing his hair back and smiling while his father stood at her shoulder, looking equally worried. He smiled at them and his mother embraced him carefully.

"Oh Draco! My beautiful child. What are we to do with you?"

Draco raised a hand that felt like it was weighted down with lead and patted his mothers back lightly as she cried on him.

"I'm alright Mama. It wasn't that bad, just beat up a little, that's all."

She sat up quickly, looking livid and Draco quailed a bit at the looks of pure anger on his parents faces.

"Draconis, you nearly died! They told us you did at one moment, but the healer brought you back with some muggle treatment where they press on your chest and breath for you. Your heart had stopped my son!"

Narcissa dissolved into tears, her head on his chest and he grunted at the pain that shot through his abused chest and ribs.

His father stepped in and gently removed her from his chest. "Cissa, he is sore my love. It's probably best to avoid touching him too much until he has time to heal properly."

Draco sighed in relief and shot his father a grateful look. "Papa, when may I go home? And school, when may I go back to school?"

Draco was dreading the answers to these questions but he had to know. If he was facing being withdrawn from school completely, he had to prepare himself as best he could for the eventuality.

Lucius sighed and shot his son a reproving look.

"Don't think that we will not be discussing your choices that lead you to be here Draconis. If you had simply stayed in your rooms, as you were supposed to, we would not have had to face your terrible injuries and your near loss. How are we to protect you when you refuse to do so yourself?"

Draco closed his eyes in shame and turned his head away. He knew his father was right and he could not answer his question honestly, for he did not like the answer in the least. He knew the answer was twenty four hour supervision in his home if they wanted him one hundred percent safe, and he dreaded the prospect. But if he was being honest, he had brought this upon himself.

Oh, he knew it wasn't his fault that a group of gryffindor thugs decided to rough him up, but he should not have been there in the first place. He would have been safely in his rooms had he but listened and obeyed. Yet again, he had placed himself in danger due to his rebellion against the rules set for him by the people who loved him.

He heard his mother speak. "Perhaps we should save this conversation for when he comes home with us my love? I'm sure that he'll be more able to answer your questions once he's had a chance to rest and recuperate."

"Of course Cissa." His father's clipped tone spoke volumes.

Draco found that he was never so thankful for his mother's intervention than at that moment. It was a small reprieve, but he would take it.

Feeling his eyes become heavy, he didn't try to fight it and let sleep take him far away from his cares once again.

* * *

Caelum found himself in the very uncomfortable position of kneeling before his Master this day, hoping beyond hope that he was in a forgiving mood, for he had ultimately failed in his duties.

His failure had nearly cost the life of the innocent little mate of the most powerful Dark Wizard in existence, and Caelum knew that he was here to be held to account for that. He was ready for the punishment he knew to be forthcoming; he would take it with all the dignity he could muster and pray to the gods that he found himself able to maintain the honor of his House.

He bowed deeply at the waist, forehead touching the floor briefly. "Master, you summoned me?"

"I did Caelum Valois. Rise, stand before me and represent your nobel House."

Caelum did as he was bid with all haste and kept his gaze steady and straight ahead, just over his Master's chair.

"Caelum, despite what you may have heard, I am not without a heart. I know that you went through a grievous loss the night my mate was injured. I also know that my mate cares for you as he would a favorite uncle or older sibling. Therefore, I will be extending my mercy to you this day, in the hopes that you will not fail me again."

Caelum's startled icy blue eyes met steady red and he found himself dropping to his knees once again, head bowed. "Thank you My Lord, for your mercy. Upon the honor of my ancient House, I shall not fail you again."

"Rise Caelum Valois, and go see to my mate. He misses your company."

With a small smile Caelum rose. "Thank you My Lord. I shall go to him now. I miss him too."

Voldemort smirked and waved a tiny, bony hand in dismissal, watching as Caelum departed with haste.

He was joined in his study a short time later by Lucius who took his usual seat.

"What are we to do with your headstrong, impetuous son Lucius? Here I thought you were raising the perfect submissive? What happened my friend?"

Lucius glanced apprehensively at his Master and friend. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer these questions, and was sure that his doubt showed clearly to his Master.

Voldemort, upon seeing the conflict on Lucius' face decided to let him off the hook, so to speak. He chuckled.

"Relax Lucius. I am aware that you have done everything in your power, short of removing him from Hogwarts, to keep him safe. You simply cannot change genetics my friend. I have known you and your father before you Lucius, and there is no way to subdue the Malfoy stubborn streak. Magic such as that simply doesn't exist."

Blowing out a breath in relief, Lucius smirked at his Lord.

"You are correct of course My Lord. I really don't know what to do with him at this point."

"We will send him back to school, with Caelum of course. Hopefully they both have learned a valuable lesson in this situation, and there will not be a repeat of this particular poor decision and it's outcome. Meanwhile, you will take Caelum and visit the old coot with your grievance against the group that perpetrated this brutality and see them duly punished. That will have to do for now until the day that I can see them properly punished."

"Yes My Lord. I will see to it." Lucius glanced at his Lord with hesitance and Voldemort steeled himself for what he had to say, red eyes narrowed.

"There is one other point that may interest you. Draco has asked Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball and she has agreed to accompany him."

Magic crackled in the air angrily and a glass shattered on the sideboard before Voldemort got himself in check once again and spoke.

"Does he fancy the girl Lucius? Does she fancy him?"

Lucius was quick to appease.

"I do not believe that he harbors any feelings for the girl My Lord. He simply felt it his duty to represent his House at such a prominent function, and needed a proper date in order to do so."

Now came the part that Lucius dreaded sharing.

"She however, has had designs on my son as soon as they met as small children. She has proclaimed herself the next Lady Malfoy, and would love nothing more than to wrangle my son into a marriage contract by any means necessary. We have been approached many times over the years by Lord Parkinson insisting on a contract between our Houses. I will have Caelum watch them carefully."

"I am not happy in the least at this development Lucius. Will the string of those besotted by my little mate never end?!"

Lucius cringed as yet another glass shattered.

"You had better stress to Caelum that I will have his head if something happens to my mate concerning this girl Lucius. If she manages to slip a potion to him or some other such mischief, I will personally take it out of his flesh and enjoy every minute of it.

I've not become so soft as to forgive such antics and I would see her whole family hanging by their entrails for such a dishonorable slight to my mate.

Perhaps it would be best for you to personally visit her father to reiterate your position on the availability of your son and the consequences of forcing such an issue?

I swear by all that's holy and unholy that I will not tolerate any more advances on my mate! I am literally at an end to this Lucius. See to this and do not fail me!"

Windows shattered and Voldemort scoffed in disgust. "Now you can see to having the house elves in to repair my windows. I shall take my leave while you do so."

The door shut behind his Master and Lucius sagged in relief, rubbing his forehead tiredly while shaking his head slowly.

He hadn't witnessed his Lord in such a fit of ill temper since many years ago and he had almost forgotten how utterly terrifying the man could be when enraged, and this wasn't even his true form. He knew that the room he was currently in would be unrecognizable had his Lord been in his restored form this day.

Snapping his fingers, he summoned the house elves and had them get to work restoring the windows and cleaning up the other various messes throughout the room.

He had appointments to make it would seem, and the sooner the better. Only a fool would treat this situation lightly, and if there was one thing Lucius Malfoy was not, it was a fool.

* * *

Draco laid in his rather uncomfortable hospital bed, bored out of his mind. His mother had said she would be back with some books for him to read, but that was over two hours ago and still, she was not back.

Sighing, he looked out the window to the rare clear and bright day, longing filling him. He wished he could be out in it, on his broom maybe. He would love to feel the wind through his hair and the sun warming his skin as he twisted and looped through the open sky.

Alas, it was not to be as he was stuck, once again, in a stiff and rough sheeted hospital bed, just waiting to get out of it.

The sound of the door to his room opening had him staring at the curtain around the end of his bed in anticipation. He hoped that she had brought something good to read at least, and not just school texts.

He was contemplating killing himself with his fork if he had to endure nothing but dry school texts and boredom for the next few days. At least the fork would pose an interesting challenge.

So it was that he was happily surprised by the face of Caelum peeking around the curtain edge.

"Caelum! I'm so glad to see you!"

The smile on his little charges face could have lit the room had it been dark, Caelum was sure.

Smiling in return, he held up the bag he'd brought with him full of various books and candy that would interest a boy Draco's age.

"I brought you some things I thought you may enjoy but don't show your mother."

He grinned at Draco's innocent widened silver eyes. "Whatever do you mean Caelum? I see nothing in this boring room of torture besides the two of us."

Caelum sat on the side of Draco's bed and unceremoniously dumped the bag on Draco's lap, laughing quietly as Draco dove into the candy with relish, eyes sliding shut as he savored some of the chocolate.

"Oh gods Caelum, thank you. I was dying of boredom here. I don't know how they expect someone to get well here when all this place induces is the desire to die just to escape it."

"Don't even jest about such things you little monster or I'll be forced to take you over my knee. I may just do that when we get you back to school anyway for leaving the room with out me."

He watched as his little charges face crumpled into a remorseful expression.

"Im so sorry Caelum. Once again, what I thought would be a simple excursion turned out terribly and I only have myself to blame really. I mean, I didn't ask to be beaten, but I shouldn't have been there for them to beat in the first place."

"I meant to ask you Draco, what did happen with that group of thugs. How did that come about?"

"I'm not sure why they were lurking outside the Slytherin entrance. I can only assume they were spoiling for a fight. When I saw them and figured out who they were, I turned to go back to my rooms, but Weasley spotted me and began taunting me and calling me a little death eater in training.

I stopped walking and they surrounded me. Then I let my pride override good sense and asked them why they were in the dungeons and told them to go back to their part of the castle and stop fouling the air in the dungeon with their stench.

That's when they descended on me all at once, Weasley chief among them. I believe it may have been him that broke the rib that punctured my lung, but I can't be sure as they were all kicking me as I lay on the floor at that point."

Caelum felt his jaw clench as he looked away and out the window. How a group of young wizards could be so brutal and completely without honor, he just could not fathom.

He knew that incidents such as Draco just described were strictly forbidden by the Old Ways and customs such as the ancient Houses taught their progeny; such as he had been taught.

They taught honor above all else and physical violence such as was perpetrated against Draco was most dishonorable.

It didn't mean there weren't disputes; certainly not. But the ways in which disputes were dealt with were vastly different, with rules governing every aspect. In short, House honor was paramount in all things, positive and negative.

It seemed the Old Ways and Honor were truly obsolete on the side of the so-called Light. 

* * *

Lucius knocked lightly at the door. He really couldn't wait for this little bit of unpleasantness to be over. As expected, an elf answered the door.

"I would speak to the Master of the house. Inform him that Lord Malfoy is here to see him."

The elf bowed and popped out after showing him to the receiving room where he seated himself.

Lord Parkinson made haste into the room. He knew how important Lord Malfoy was in their society and was loath to keep the man waiting.

"Lord Malfoy, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Please, get comfortable Lord Parkinson. I would speak of our children."

Lucius didn't miss the anticipatory gleam in Parkinson's eyes and smirked to himself. He wouldn't be so pleased at the end of his visit, he was certain.

"Lord Malfoy, I am honored that you would consider my daughter as a match for your worthy son at long last."

Lucius cut his flowery speech short with a raised hand.

"The purpose of my visit today is the exact opposite of which you speak Lord Parkinson. I am here to ensure there are no misunderstandings concerning my son escorting your daughter to the Yule Ball for that is all it is and all it ever will be; a simple escort to a school function. My son is betrothed to a powerful wizard to be named later; the contract to remain inviolable."

Lucius watched as the mans face literally crumpled into utter disappointment, morphing thence into anger.

"You have driven your point home Lord Malfoy. Now if there's nothing else you would like to discuss.."

"Actually" Lucius drawled out. "….I would like your assurances that you will make this very clear to your daughter also so there can be no unfortunate incidents at the Ball or at any time thereafter."

Rage suffused the mans face with redness.

"You are very close to impugning my honor and that of my House Lord Malfoy."

Lucius' tone was as icy as his gaze and Lord Parkinson quailed under it.

"Be that as it may, Lord Parkinson, I will leave only with your word that you will speak to her and make my position clear. If anything untoward happens from her actions, either at the Ball or at any time thereafter, there will be unpleasant repercussions, make no mistake."

"I understand Lord Malfoy and you have my word as a Lord of an ancient House. I will speak to her and make your position known."

Lucius rose from his seat, bid Parkinson a good day and departed with a smirk firmly affixed.

Lord Parkinson sagged in defeat and relief before calling for his house elf. He had a missive to write post-haste. He had to make certain that his air headed daughter wouldn't get his entire house into a situation that they would be unable to recover from.


	14. Chapter 14

**Attention:**I would like to point out that any interaction that the main character has with any other character in this story is simply in the form of a dream and there has been no physical contact between characters who are of age and characters who are not. I repeat, there has been no true physical contact depicted in this story aside from the kisses shared between characters who were also of the same age as the main character. **The lime scene depicted in this chapter is merely a DREAM that the character is having at the time. **I do not advocate, in any way, the abuse of children by adults, even in fiction.

**A/N: My apologies for this update taking so long, especially to those who take the time to review. Love to all who have. There is a lime at the outset that I will mark clearly for those who'd rather not read it. All belong to Ms. Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Lime Alert/DREAM SCENE  
**

**~o0o~**

Heat suffused his body as he awoke slowly to hands gently gliding over his skin. Hands that were mapping out his arms, his chest, fingers pausing to bring the small buds there to hard little peaks that shot very pleasant feelings through him and straight to his….

He gasped, eyes opening wide, desperately seeking where he was and more importantly, who he was with.

Before he could give voice to his alarm and confusion, he felt velvety lips against the skin of his neck that sent shivers of pleasure through him as they murmured.

"Shh, my lovely. It's only me, you need not fear. Relax and let me take care of you my sweet little mate."

Those sinful lips continued their journey down his neck to his bare chest where he then felt heat and wet engulf one hard bud as lips and tongue sucked and swirled, teeth nipping ever so slightly making his breath catch at the sensation.

His eyes slid shut as he moaned lowly, hands moving to bury themselves into hair as black as night in an effort to hold the ecstasy to him for as long as possible.

He'd never felt anything so exquisite and his body arched in response, searching, seeking….what, he didn't know but he knew he needed something and he began to beg.

"My Lord, please…." he whispered.

"Please what my Lovely?"

"Please…..I need…..I need…." He felt his hips buck in search of something once again. Something to appease this ache within him. An ache he'd never felt before. An ache to be filled deep within.

Once again those hands were moving as that low and sinful voice reassured.

"Be still my lovely and let me help you. I know what you need. Worry not and be patient."

Tears came to his eyes as the sensations overwhelmed him and he gasped as his body tensed up over several minutes and then burst into a release so sudden, it took his breath away with the intensity.

~o0o~

* * *

Draco's eyes shot open, the light filtering through the window blinding him for a moment as he struggled to bring his heart and breathing back into normal range.

What was that?! He knew to expect these dreams of his mate now, but he'd never experienced anything such as that!

He moved then and was mortified to realize that his sleep pants were wet and sticky.

He felt the heat of a blush rise into his face and looked up in a panic as he heard the door of his hospital room open and close, footsteps approaching.

"Draco my son, are you awake? You've been released to go home….."

His father trailed off as he stepped around the curtain and took in his son; sitting up in bed, head down, face still reddened from mortification.

"What is it my son? What troubles you?"

Draco looked up, eyes wide. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong father. I just require the washroom. If you could provide some privacy, I shall be ready to leave shortly."

He looked down again immediately, refusing to meet his father's eyes any longer.

Lucius studied his son for some moments, wondering at his refusal to meet his gaze again, before nodding.

"Very well. You have fresh clothes in the wardrobe. Step out when you are done and I will retrieve the rest of your belongings."

"Yes Father."

After a quick shower and fresh clothes, Draco felt much more like himself, although the dream was still very fresh in his mind. Shaking his head to try to clear it, he stepped out and called for his father.

Grabbing his bag, he looked up as his father stepped in.

"Shall we Draco? I'll be taking you straight back to Hogwarts. You should know that your attackers have been expelled. They won't be back, even if they were the particular pets of the old coot and very good friends of the Potter boy. There was no getting around the pensive memories of Caelum and the Ministry ordered extractions of memories of the accused."

Draco nodded distractedly only listening with minimal attention. They were gone and that's all he needed to hear.

His mind began to wander back to the dream and he was alarmed to find his body responding in the same way it had in his dream.

He felt himself blushing hotly once again and he struggled to control his body's responses. One thing was very clear to him; he had to keep his mind occupied with other thoughts and only think on the dreams when he was safely in the privacy of his rooms.

Gaining control once again, he breathed a sigh of relief glad that his momentary crisis was averted. He cast around in his mind for a safe subject to think about and came up with the Yule Ball.

"Father, did Mother find appropriate attire for me to wear to the Yule Ball? Not that I am looking forward to it, mind." He mumbled out.

"Draco, do not mumble please, and yes, I believe that she did. Although, you may not appreciate the tie that she chose due to your date's dress of choice."

His father smirked at him as they made their way to the apparition point.

Draco groaned in misery as he could just picture the pink monstrosity trussed about his neck. He supposed it was appropriate in a symbolic way as it matched the pink monstrosity that would be, undoubtedly, attached like a limpet to his side all evening.

Arriving at the apparition point, his father placed an arm around his shoulders and with a quick spin and a soft 'pop' they disappeared.

* * *

Caelum had been waiting at the gates of the school and Draco had bid his father goodbye before they made their way to his rooms.

Not feeling very social at the moment, he made his way straight to his bed chamber, leaving Caelum in the sitting room.

Flopping on his own bed, he sighed out in relief. It was very good to back and he allowed himself a small smile while stretching his limbs.

Rolling to his stomach, he grabbed a pillow and hugged it to him, his thoughts wandering to all he now knew about his betrothed. He hadn't really allowed himself to take it all in and he used this quiet opportunity to do just that.

He, Draco Malfoy, was the intended mate to the most powerful Dark Wizard since Salazar Slytherin.

He shivered at the thought.

Then he scowled.

It would seem that in all of the wonderful feelings and sensations of the dreams, he'd completely forgotten that he was beyond livid with his betrothed.

Just how that had happened, he wasn't sure.

Then thoughts of velvet lips and a hot moist mouth on places that Draco scarce could contemplate invaded his mind and it wasn't difficult to see just how he'd forgotten to express his anger.

Groaning, he rolled to his back to alleviate some of the uncomfortable pressure building in his groin; hand moving down to rub against the hardness he found there.

He felt heat rise in his face even as his hand increased it's pace and he closed his eyes to his momentary shame, picturing instead a head full of raven black hair traveling the length of his body to his most private areas.

He began to pant out little breaths in his need and whispered out "My Lord, please." as he went about learning how to pleasure himself.

He was not, however, prepared for the voice seemingly within his mind that answered him, and froze when he heard it, his concentration breaking, thus severing the connection.

His eyes flew open in shock. Was it truly a connection?

Curious now, he closed his eyes again, and concentrated, this time without the extra stimulation.

"My Lord?"

This time at least. he was somewhat prepared so when he heard the dirty chuckle, he was able to hold his concentration and maintain the connection.

"Yes, my little mate? You called? Just what were you doing earlier my beautiful one? From the thoughts I could see, you were enjoying reminiscing of my earlier ministrations which you awoke from before I was able to finish, might I add."

Recovering somewhat from his shock, Draco felt indignation take him over and he decided to make his feelings known while he still had the faculties to do so.

"How dare you invade my mind in such a manner?! You have been the bane of my existence for as long as I can recall and I don't appreciate this final violation of the only space that was solely mine! I want you out, do you hear? I do not belong to you, and yet you have treated me as your personal property for these may years and I haven't appreciated your interference in my life in the least! I am my own person and as such, should be able to dictate my own life, at least to some extent, just as my peers do, but no! You have to dictate every detail and I won't stand for it any longer, do you hear?"

Draco was really feeling brave now and dealt what he felt would be the crowning statement to his heartfelt rant.

"As a matter of fact My Lord", he sneered out mentally, "I will also date whomever I choose from henceforth."

Arrogance weighted his every word as he delivered the killing strike.

"It's not as though you're here to stop me, are you?"

Once again, Draco heard the smooth lethal sounding chuckle and he shivered despite himself, goosebumps rising on his flesh.

"Oh my little mate, but you are fortunate that I love you so already. It is for this reason only, that I will punish you lightly when first we meet."

The voice became deep and unmistakably dominant then and Draco almost whined in submission as he listened. Almost.

"YOU, my little mate, will comply with any and all instructions and limitations set forth for you, do you understand? If you do not, our first meetings will not be pleasurable for you my beautiful one, but I will enjoy instructing you, to be sure, for they will consist of me liberally reddening your lovely back side. Until that time arrives, I have your father that shall stand in my stead, and do keep in mind, beloved mate, that I just happen to be in daily contact with him."

Draco jolted, his silver eyes flashing open as he felt the abrupt end of their connection.

Rising gracefully from his bed, he began to pace.

The more he paced, the more indignant he became.

_'Redden his backside indeed! Not bloody likely!'_ Draco thought with a huff and a dark scowl.

_'Who did this man think he was?! The bloody Dark Lord?'_

Draco froze at that thought, an hysterical laugh escaping him.

_'Well'_, he thought, _'He's certainly welcome to try, but I won't be going down without a fight.'_

Nodding twice sharply, he smirked.

_'No indeed.'_ He thought. _'If he thinks I'll be the perfect little submissive, he's got another think coming.'_


End file.
